


爱情、婚姻与其他无人生还的绝境

by teateuth



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateuth/pseuds/teateuth
Summary: 我找到了一种让我们都趋于得救的方法，成本高昂，但很值得：婚姻。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

十三颗饺子在锅里浮浮沉沉。爱德华多·萨维林想：马克·扎克伯格必须给他一个理由，一个在凌晨三点把他叫起来告诉他“我饿了”的理由，一个在他们都墨守不要再相互打扰这一潜规则的整整三年以后突然出现在他面前的理由。假如他的神要求他必须熬过那场背叛与劫难，那他就应该赋予他强大的意志，让他在面对马克·扎克伯格时能够说出“不”。

他出现得比苹果砸了牛顿还要让人猝不及防。现在，马克·扎克伯格坐在厨房外的餐桌边上，爱德华多不用回头就知道他坐在那里，就像一个纯粹坚定却又无比脆弱的真理一样：如此的可恨，如此的不可忽视。

他的姿态看起来很放松，但爱德华多知道那绝不是一个轻松的坐姿。他分寸得当地伸着腿，背部靠着椅背的面积极小，腰和屁股与椅背的距离堪称精准，他正以一种谈判家的姿势、外交官的仪态坐在他的餐桌旁，好似他等待的不是十三颗饺子，而是一场苦涩的博弈。

在数年的高曝光度的生活以后，马克·扎克伯格已然学会了如何展现出训练有素的完美。在注意到这一切以后，爱德华多向他的公关朋友有效而高妙的教育致以十万分敬意。他想：他曾经像条野狗，他拴不住他。但伟大的克里斯·休斯做到了。

敬克里斯，了不起的克里斯！爱德华多如此想着，不由地对着一锅饺子戏谑地挑眉。他想：敬时间！

爱德华多把饺子捞起放进盘里，他感觉到马克地视线正随着他的动作而慢慢移动，当他把饺子放在马克面前时，他还能感觉到那视线仍黏在他身上。

他有话想说，但爱德华多并不想听。而马克说：“别走。”

爱德华多迈开腿：“记得洗盘子。”

“你知道的。”马克语气里带着一种无所谓与坦然，他说：“你不在旁边我不想吃。”

爱德华多心想我管你他妈爱吃不吃。但他却还是站定了，马克的到来宣示一场不可避免的恶战，爱德华多打算先洗耳恭听一下他的前合伙人的高见。

“我们是相爱的。”马克慢条斯理地、一字一顿地说道。

时隔数年，再一次听见这句诅咒，爱德华多只为此停顿了一秒钟，接着他以一种超然的冷静断言道：“你是个天杀的疯子。”

他拉开马克对面的椅子坐下，椅子与地面摩擦着发出一声难听的尖叫，或许他并没有意识到自己正以一种几乎与马克·扎克伯格丝毫无差的坐姿坐着。

“我找到了一种让我们都趋于得救的方法，成本高昂，但很值得。”马克盯着他对面的萨维林，他看着面前的青年，亦凝视他的姓，他想：几乎从他们被冠以姓名的那一刻，就注定了他们背道而驰的结局。

“婚姻。”马克吐出一个冷漠的单词。

爱德华多丝毫未动。

“如果你无法理解，我可以从头推导。这也是我出现在这里的目的之一。”马克说道。他用他冰冷的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着爱德华多，他不会错失爱德华多任何一点细微的反应，而结论是，爱德华多依然不为所动。

爱德华多意识到，除了修炼出那种精准非人的完美以外，岁月还为马克徒增了无数巨大的、可怖的、自知的傲慢。

终于。爱德华多轻轻抬了抬下巴，用他更胜一筹的傲慢示意马克继续说。

放在过去，马克会为此感到不舒服，他会用他天然的讽刺艺术将其类比成奴隶主指使下人端上果盘，但现在，他的反击是慢慢将那盘饺子移到自己面前：

“首先，我们是相爱的。”

这是他一切推导的缘起，为了将这句诅咒永生永世刻在爱德华多·萨维林的记忆里，他残忍地将推导暂停在这句话的最后一个音节，接着，他开始沉默地吃起饺子。

爱德华多看着他慢吞吞地咬破一只饺子，思绪恍然回到了2004年的冬天。

-

在爱德华多·萨维林看来，假如当初那一纸合同没有做到让他们一刀两断，那最后的和解协议书也该做到了。爱德华多不否认这对他而言很艰难，但当他在纽约降落，他人生中许多庸常的、流俗的、珠光宝气的细节蜂拥而至，他忽然意识到人类对彼此的彬彬有礼又或者说是疏离冷漠才是一种常态，他与马克·扎克伯格之间那种饱含奉献、仇恨、占有与憎恶的感情不过是一种心灵上的病变。

他偶尔也会想这一切是怎么开始的。

或许这一切本就没有唯一的原点，它们在千丝万缕的细节中先后开始。好吧，爱德华多承认是他先开始的，毕竟马克长得实在太像每个人床头都会有的卷毛小熊了——爱上他实在太容易，不是吗？尤其是假如你的性嗜好也恰巧有点剑走偏锋的话。

爱德华多向来喜欢任性一点的，而马克恰好乖张、傲慢、冷感。在带了诸多不那么亲人的特质以后，他又偏偏看起来那么脆弱。对，就是脆弱，任他这种脆弱是真情流露也好，是故意伪装也罢，爱德华多就是对此无比迷恋，他第一眼看见他时就想吻他的小腿。他对此有一千万种幻想，每一个都很糟糕。

这无关乎爱情，只是恰巧他有点符合他的性癖。因此得知马克与艾丽卡·奥尔布莱特交往以后，他只觉得有些可惜：噢。她不会知道他有多好的。

他的迷人之处与那些牛仔或运动员截然不同，智性恋？那的确很迷人，但如果只知道他有一颗很性感的大脑的话，女孩们，这还是有一些浪费了。

马克·扎克伯格的每一寸都很漂亮。他简直是个为他的性癖量身打造的机器人。他想操他身体的每一处。包括他那双对此一无所知的、卑鄙地无辜着的蓝眼睛。

但他也想保护他。马克·扎克伯格的迷人之处就高妙在这里，一边让人想把他操碎，一边又让人想把他拢在心口，他永远能在最危险的时候把自己置于最安全的境地——爱德华多无法克制自己那愚不可及的保护欲，但这保护欲与占有欲、控制欲、破坏欲毫不相悖，安然共处。这有点过激，但这又不是他一个人的错，来自马克那刻薄双唇之间的每一句‘华多’都不无辜，说真的，他在柯克兰的第一次留宿甚至是马克提出来的：

“你可以在这里睡，”他说这句话的时候甚至头也没回，但这也的确不过是一个稀疏平常的邀请，“如果你觉得回去的夜路太冷的话。”他补充。

那天温度其实不算太低，所以等爱德华多解开衣服躺下时，他想或许是因为马克体温偏高，所以在他眼里其他的人总是显得那么怕冷。似乎这也能够解释为什么有时马克会走着走着突然在自己手心哈一口气，然后攥一下他的手，接着他们会继续走。

谁也没有试图谈过这突然的举动。爱德华多相信小机器人自有一套运行法则，马克会有他这么做的逻辑的，在某个不可预测的时刻马克会若无其事的揭露他这么做的充分理由，用他纯情天真的语调检举着爱德华多的下流幻想，但也有很大概率他一生都无法知晓马克这么做的原因——

但事实是爱德华多永远会在心里嘲弄：直男有时确实是他妈的很可笑。

他想操他。但所有人都以为他只是同情心过剩且偏爱脸色苍白生活不能自理的男孩，除了克里斯·休斯。

“你是在练习怎么当天使投资人吗？”有一次克里斯小心翼翼地和他开了个玩笑：“如果是的话，你得对你的投资对象再坏一点，天使投资人应该是这样的。”

爱德华多猜测他之所以如此小心翼翼，大概是因为自己无意间误伤了他——马克·扎克伯格的舍友，男同性恋者，体贴周全又会照顾人、完完全全是马克会需要的那种类型，这几个特质足以让爱德华多下意识提高警戒。噢，也许他在无意识中产生了一些无关紧要的嫉妒？或者是敌意？

总而言之，给马克购买维持生命体征必备的补给这一重任在悄然间完成了诡秘的、心照不宣的交接，这一权力从克里斯肩上转移到了爱德华多手里。很多次在他把手放在马克头上、肩上或是腿上时，他能感觉到克里斯惊恐的瞥视，爱德华多甚至还捕捉到了几次克里斯对马克恨铁不成钢的目光，那视线几乎都要化身成声带振动：兄弟，保护好屁股。爱德华多为此啼笑皆非。

他于是也会想，假如，假如他真的有机会操到马克的话，很难说他是否会真的去操——以他对马克的了解，他会接受这个被操的要求，只有一种可能，那就是马克·扎克伯格搜肠刮肚攒出了一点儿稀有的爱情，并把它毫无保留地献给了那个他决定要被他操的人。

假如真的能操到的话，爱德华多无法确定自己究竟是会选择动物般的欲望，还是去选择保护他那点儿可怜的纯情。

-

马克终于吃完了他的饺子。他慢条斯理地抽纸擦了擦嘴，爱德华多觉得这动作看起来莫名的熟悉。

“我们是相爱的。”马克第三遍说道这句话：“假如我们对此达成共识，那我就继续推演下去了。”

爱德华多冷漠地抬起眼皮，直直地盯了过去：“我不否认你爱我，但你怎么得出我爱你这个前提？”

“你怎么会不爱我？”马克显然对这个质问早有准备，他讥诮地看了回去：“你怎么可能不爱我？华多，你哪有那么多选择？”

-

诉讼、质证、相互指责，这些琐碎消磨着爱德华多记忆中的温情，他很少回忆，于是过去也变得有些模糊。但爱德华多记得他们是在冬天开始的，寒冷总是刺激着人们相拥相爱的欲望。

那个冬天他翻出了马克的旧随身听，然后几乎整个冬天都缩在柯克兰听他稀奇古怪的歌，借随身听里模糊的线索，他兀自模拟出了马克中学时代的孤单。他也花大量的时间阅读，有时觉得眼睛不行了就挪开视线去看马克在做什么。当你长久地观察一个人时，总会突然为他某些细微之处感到动情，某天中午马克坐着打了一个盹，爱德华多花了将近八分钟盯着他傻傻地微张着的嘴，接着马克忽然醒了，不知为何他的第一反应是转过头去看身后的爱德华多。

他们视线相撞。无言对视几秒后，马克又转过椅子继续对着电脑敲敲打打。那一霎那，爱德华多在心里为自己那一份难言的情动感到罪过，他不得不质疑自己是个可悲可鄙的疯子：他居然能为那短暂一眼中的漠然涌起那么多、那么多的冲动。

他那么瘦，性格和身材一样寡淡。看着马克脱下他宽大的卫衣时，爱德华多总会怀疑他瘪瘪的一层肚皮底下会不会缺了几个器官。他总是贪图方便，毫无防备地就在他面前把自己剥到只剩一条内裤，衣服四处乱丢，末了还要把一句“我去洗澡”也一起丢在地上——田螺姑娘或者爱德华多？总会有人帮他收拾到脏衣篮里的。那些时候，爱德华多看着他趿拉着拖鞋走到浴室的背影，总会琢磨自己究竟图什么。

是图他那久坐不中用的腰，图他那两条没几两肉的大腿，还是图他清汤寡水素豆腐般可怜的屁股？谁抱谁知道，这瘦瘦小小的、可悲的、连身衣服都不用换就能被误认成高中生的身材，手感真的不如那些漂亮的啦啦队队长。

他们有时候确实会有拥抱。爱德华多晚上总是冷，有时他醒来松开环着马克的手臂，也会觉得有些怔愣，半夜怎么会这么冷，他想，明明还没有下雪。“华多。”马克会哑着嗓音喊。他冷，于是爱德华多又抱了回去。

只是取暖，别无他想，马克甚至会大大方方地在他怀里解决晨勃。第一次发现马克明目张胆在他怀里自慰时，爱德华多猜疑他对从性器官中汲取快感并不怎么感兴趣，他背对着他，动静很小，手上的动作也不快，只是最后急促地抽了一口气。他像只小猫，连声音都没有，如果不是他的手还在睡裤里，爱德华多甚至会怀疑自己产生了错觉。

马克甚至没有抱半分偷偷摸摸的心思干这事。有那么一回——对，他们几乎整个冬天都睡在一起，所以这事儿确实发生了好几次——有那么一回马克是面对着他的，爱德华多没打算装睡，马克抬起眼皮子和他对视着抵达高潮，他的高潮来得很安静，爱德华多只能从他眼睫毛垂死挣扎般的颤动中判断一切发生了、一切结束了。

“纸巾。”他说。

纸巾被揉成一团丢到地上，马克坦然到让爱德华多自觉可悲，他解决完了甚至还能再睡个回笼觉——没有劳烦爱德华多帮他洗内裤简直是马克·扎克伯格残存的最后一点人性。

爱德华多猜测马克并不完全是直的，但他也清楚在派对的大多数时间马克都在盯着姑娘的腿发呆，那眼神像是想尝一口看看和他的扭扭糖是不是同一个味道。爱德华多时而觉得他是个卑鄙的、善于玩弄人心的婊子，时而又觉得他脆弱干净得不可思议，他得保护他别被如狼似虎的姑娘们操死。

在那些冬日的早晨，于爱德华多而言唯一有益的收获是论证了自己真的是个经得住考验的好绅士。

后来马萨诸塞州也终于下雪。那天夜里，爱德华多瞥见飘窗外大片大片的雪花忽然纷纷扬扬地落下，他打开窗，不由伸出一只手接了一片雪，他想再接多一点拿给马克看，于是冷冷的风就伺机灌进温暖的屋子里。马克缩了缩腿，等了一会儿还不见爱德华多关窗，他有点不高兴，于是拖长了声音催促他：华多。

这真的是很奇怪，爱德华多不明白他为什么不像他钟爱的程序语言那样直言他的诉求，而总是只叫他一声华多，仿佛笃定自己能听懂背后的含义似的。但事实是，他确实能听懂。

大概是仍不见爱德华多反应。马克有些不耐烦，他头也不回地又叫了一声：华多。冷。

于是爱德华多关上了窗。他虚握着手心的一小捧雪给马克看，马克只觉得一团白色在自己眼前晃了一圈，他什么也没看清，爱德华多就已缩回手，他有些不好意思地笑起来，似乎终于意识到这个举动有多傻。

“没什么。”他说。

马克向他伸出了手，爱德华多把手里有点融化的雪放进他手心，他掌心的雪水滴在马克手上，又滴在地板上。好吧，下雪了。爱德华多想说，却被马克截断：

“下雪了。”马克说，他的语气仿佛没看窗外就得出这个结论是很大的成就。

他们共享了十几秒钟怪异的寂静，等那点雪终于化成水从他指缝间滴下，爱德华多抽了张纸巾给他擦手，自己又倒回床上裹着被子继续看书。他翻了好几页书，又看了一会儿飘窗外的第一场雪，他的神思慢慢离开了书本，他飘忽地想着罗马，想着印度，想悉达多与他的一生的挚友乔文达，想他们最后包罗万象的一吻与世界圆融的因果，想到乔文达那个关于他的朋友在他怀中变成女人的诡丽梦境。他最后忽然想到今天马克冲他生了气，因为他和女孩聊电话的声音很吵。爱德华多很烦他突如其来的坏脾气，他没有道歉，也没有哄他。这让他今天都没睡上午觉。

一想到没睡午觉，爱德华多突然有些困了，他顺势放任自己打了会儿瞌睡，最后干脆捏着书睡着了。等他有些惺忪地反应过来时，马克已经跪在他身边，慢条斯理把他的书抽走拿开，他在床上低下头吻了他。

他们吻得不久，没用舌头。爱德华多觉得马克只是尝了尝他，对，直男在这些方面有时就是他妈的特别可笑。不过，好吧，他可以尝尝。爱德华多想。嘴唇分开后，爱德华多感觉到他的视线在自己唇上停了几秒，好一会儿马克才又一次低下头贴住了他的嘴唇。爱德华多仍然没有拒绝，但他的反应也不过只是抬起头微弱地迎了迎马克。

爱德华多有点搞不明白，他真的很困了，而且很茫然。这是一个计谋吗？先把他气到睡不成午觉，然后趁他晚上昏昏欲睡的时候偷袭他的邪恶计划？马克仍没有停手，他吻完以后伸出手把他搂在心口，爱德华多觉得他似乎只是想趁自己还困着，把他想做的事情都做完。

他知道马克有时候想抱他，他就是知道。马克有时不动声色地坐在电脑前，爱德华多仅凭他发梢的一点颤动就能破译他想拥抱的念头。

马克抱了他很久，拥抱很舒服，舒服到他眼睛都有点撑不开了，他有些想推开马克继续睡觉，但他感觉到马克还想再抱他一会儿，于是爱德华多又想：抱吧，我是很疼你的。

他不惊讶，也不作为。爱德华多想说：是的，你终于搜肠刮肚给我攒了一丁点儿爱情。但出于倦懒，他没有开口。

大概是不满意爱德华多就这么伏在他肩膀上打起瞌睡，马克又把他给摇醒了，爱德华多于是就有点烦了，因为马克的左手很冷，这只手刚刚握了雪。爱德华多撑开眼皮，语气里都有了指责：“你到底要干什么？”

“我觉得我是爱你的。”马克丝毫不在意他的不耐烦，他说：“我们是相爱的。”

爱德华多闻言，一时间都有些乐了，他笑道：“你爱我可以理解，但我凭什么就是爱你的了？”

马克脸上闪过一瞬间空白，他沉默着，眉头皱起，像是从未想过爱德华多也许不爱他。他缄默的时间长到爱德华多都要后悔说出这句话。噢，这有点可怜了。就在他想往回找补时，马克忽然开口了：

“你怎么会不爱我？”他满脸困惑与不解：“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

-

“你怎么可能不爱我？华多，你哪有那么多选择？”

马克歪着头。说出这句话时，他的脸上带着无辜与讥诮，像是孩童在开一个带刺而不自知的玩笑。

“也许曾经没有。但距离我上一次见你，”爱德华多把‘见’这个单词念得很轻，还留了一个意蕴极深的停顿，过了一会儿他才笑着继续说：“已经过去了很多年。我爱死你这种自信和自恋了，马克，很性感。但事实上我正在约会中，如果不出意外，明年我就要结婚了。”

马克恨死他这种意有所指的含蓄，他完全可以把那个单词换成‘操’，但他偏不，并非因为修养，而是因为恶毒。他就是恶毒，他喜欢心照不宣的把戏，操你的爱德华多你就是个尖酸卑鄙的小人。

爱德华多同情地耸了耸肩：“我很抱歉你还爱我，而我没有继续爱你。”

-

“你不可能不爱我。”马克说：“爱我简直是你生活中最重要的一件事，这样把你说的有些可悲，华多，但这的确是事实。如果不是我定期会去检查你的确和其他人有足够频繁的邮件来往的话，我几乎要以为你除了我以外谁也不认识。”

爱德华多没有说话。他抓着马克卫衣的手忽然僵硬了。

“你有意识到你给我发的信息比给你的女朋友们发的要多几倍吗？”马克问道。

爱德华多下意识摇了摇头。

“三倍。指出这一点让你感到尴尬吗？华多，是你自己要问我的。”马克接着说：“我可以略去你的手在我身上停留的时间不计，但我很难无视你用CourseMatch查我课表的频率，你留下来的数据太多也太明显，我以为你爱我是我们俩公认的事实，我没有料到你自己并不知道——”

“似乎这也能说得通，不然你为什么要不停地交女朋友？”马克的声音低了一些，像是在自言自语：“我和艾丽卡交往时你显得很焦躁，但你前后交了四个男女朋友我也没说什么，我都想不明白你有什么立场生气？我以为你在尝试能不能爱别人，因为我就是这么做的。”

“我，”爱德华多感觉自己正在一幕荒唐的太空喜剧里，谈话的节奏完全被马克掌握住了，这让他有点无从下手。他决定先把自己的核心思想抛出来：“我不爱你，我只是想操你。”

说完这句话，爱德华多有生以来第一次意识到语言的边界竟是如此的开阔！没有客套礼貌的寒暄，没有拐弯抹角的暗示，他说这句话时，竟然由衷感受到了五千年前野人们在石头上刻下性器官图案时的那种赤裸裸的自由。

当然，一个现代人的修养也让他迅速为这句话感到了火辣辣的抱歉：“不，马克，我的意思是——”

然而马克显得更加困惑了，他用那种‘你在说什么呢’的眼神看着爱德华多：“克里斯又不会妨碍你操我，但你却对他充满敌意，因为你爱我，并怀疑我会爱上他。”

“你对我的爱使你贪婪，使你希望我也爱你，而不是爱克里斯。只有你对我的是爱时，克里斯才是一种威胁。如果你只是想操我，那我爱谁都不会妨碍你操我，你根本没必要生克里斯的气。爱是垄断的，但操不是，我被谁操都不妨碍你操我——”马克突然停顿了一下，他想到了些什么，于是严谨地问道：“难道你有处女情结吗？华多？”

爱德华多仍然处于一种高密度的混乱当中，他脑子里的电视频道不停切换，从“他黑了我的邮箱”切换到“无痕模式的CourseMatch竟是一场骗局”，再从“他和艾丽卡交往居然是为了确认自己能不能爱别人”切换到“而答案显然是不能，噢好甜蜜”，接着又从“操啊他发现我嫉妒克里斯了”切换到了“热情奔放的巴西人也会有处女情结吗”。

最后，他的电视终于卡死了，画面停留在最后一档节目上：“他好可爱，我好爱他”。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

-

“我很抱歉你还爱我，而我没有继续爱你。”

马克花了一点时间深想爱德华多究竟是口头上的抱歉还是真的抱歉。可很快他又意识到这毫无意义：

“你在撒谎。”他断言道。“为什么？承认你爱我会让你觉得难堪吗？你把它视作你在我身上的第二次失败，我们很早就讨论过了这毫无意义，因为这又不会让你损失什么，除了你假想出来的尊严。”

爱德华多低着头若有所思，没有说话。

马克继续滔滔不绝，他做了很充分的准备：他吃饱了，而且从机场来的这一路上他为了谈判喝了很多水，甚至在出发前克里斯向他投来的那种怜悯的目光还激发了他不少的斗志。他没有任何不悦或不耐烦，他准备良久，就是为了在此刻说服爱德华多。

“你不可能不爱我，砸碎我电脑的时候是你这辈子最爱我的时候，之后我们就很少说话了，所以我也没法再惹你生气。你现在爱我的程度和那会儿没什么差别，因为我们之间又没有发生什么能让你不爱我的事情。”

这句话话音未落，爱德华多就猛然抬头，眼神凶恶得好像要一剑刺进他的心口里。马克立即绷紧了肩背，他语速飞快地解释道：“设计合同那件事最多只是让你恨我而已，还不足以让你不爱我。”

“你觉得不爱比恨更高一个级别？而且你觉得你比我更了解我的爱？”爱德华多很突兀地笑了起来：“那在你眼里还有什么事能让我不爱你？”

“我来这里的目的之一就是为了告诉你，”马克看着他，眼里没有一丝笑意。他咬字清晰，语气郑重，他认真克制得像是在读一道他深信不疑的神谕：“人类创造过一种天才的制度，用以高效地结束爱情。”

“婚姻。”他说。

爱德华多为这个单词挑了一下眉。直到这一刻他才真正思考起马克所说的‘婚姻’，棋手的本能让他不断推测着这场推演的方向与马克的意图，过了一会儿，他没有正面回答马克的话。他说：“继续吧。关于我爱你这一点还不够充分，事实上你也只是猜测，对吗？”

马克立即说道：“不，我是确信。”

爱德华多不由厌烦了起来：肖恩·帕克都教了你些什么？傲慢和讨人厌？

“我以为光是现在我有个固定伴侣这件事就足以推翻这一点。”他漫不经心地说着，随意地摁开手机，甚至没有经过解锁这一步流程就举了起来给马克看他的手机壁纸：“他很漂亮，对不对？甚至不是亚裔，冰岛人。人的口味总是会变的。”

他没有错过马克瞳孔抬眼时瞳孔一缩这精彩的一幕，一股快意立即蹿上爱德华多的前额，他发觉他的兴奋点是多么的从一而终，他想：马克的痛苦永远是如此的宜人。

如果这种宜人感能够永恒，那么或许和冰岛人结婚真的是一个可以考虑的选择。

马克快速地把他的手机夺了过来，爱德华多一点也不气恼，他总是很纵容他的。

马克盯着他锁屏壁纸。笑容灿烂的冰岛人，阳光，海水，漂亮的手臂肌肉。还真是和他截然不同，除了性别。

马克觉得自己确实是一点情绪波动都没有，他对自己的论点深信不疑，对于这种级别的挑衅，他是能够淡然处之的。他的手指在屏幕上飞快地戳了几下，直到他第五次输错锁屏密码，马克才轻轻皱起眉毛：不是他的生日，不是Facebook诞生纪念日，不是他签合同的那一天，也不是他们签和解协议书的日子，甚至不是他们上一次见面的日期——那还能是什么？

不可能和他无关。马克眯着眼睛思索着，他是审慎而清明的，于是他不得不开始思考另一种荒唐的可能性：在饱经被至痛至爱伏击背叛的折磨的数年以后、在他们相互不闻不问直至对彼此的面孔与眼神都感到无比陌生的事隔经年，他亲爱的、挚爱的爱德华多·萨维林的生命里出现了某种比他更重要的东西，某个活物，某个人。

概率极低，但不是不可能。

“是他的生日。”爱德华多耸了耸肩提醒道：“一月六日。”

马克不再试了。他轻轻把手机放回桌面上，没有发出任何声音，这种微妙的安静让爱德华多轻易就品出了一些受伤的情绪，爱德华多用目光细细描摹他的五官，后者像是刚发现自己居然不是家中最受宠最被宝贝的小孩一样，正低着头，露出若有所思的神情。爱德华多真希望自己会点读心术或者别的什么，他想看看这个世界上是不是真的有什么东西能让眼前这个混账、这个胸腔里没有长心的恶魔、这个该千刀万剐下地狱的该死的小白眼狼为他产生一丁点儿嫉妒——哪怕只有一点，那也是他曾经渴求而没有得到过的东西。

于是爱德华多竭力忍住了自己那贱兮兮的、想要告诉他其实那是他第一次亲他的日子的冲动——操，他知道这有点儿太纯情，也知道这又丢人又可悲，他知道在别人看来这像是旧情难忘死死纠缠，他比谁都知道！可是天哪，你没法否认这真的很他妈安全！因为这个世界上除了他以外谁还会记得这个破日子？事实上就连他自己也是随手设置完才后知后觉其中的意义，随机性就是世界上最强大的防火墙！就连马克·扎克伯格用他性感的大脑试了五次都没试出来——操他的天杀的骗子，他果然什么也不记得了。

  
然而马克只静默了几秒钟，再开口时，他的语调平静又冷漠：“但这也只能证明你挺喜欢他，甚至可能是挺爱他的。可这有什么关系？我又没说你只爱我。”

他的语气真是无辜，真是纯粹，像是打定主意要狠狠嘲弄爱德华多的渴望。他接着说：“你可以爱很多人，我只是在论证其中有我而已。”

  
爱德华多咬着自己口腔内壁的软肉，他被这两句话撞得浑噩又昏惑，他想：他的要求是多么容易满足，只要其中有他就行了。这就是马克·扎克伯格，永远不示弱，永远在回击，他不像他，永远不会觉得爱卑微，永远不为自己爱谁而羞耻，因为他总能用他超然的冷漠与不在乎将自己屹立于不败之地。

片刻静默以后，爱德华多才说道：“你以前说爱是垄断的，我爱他本身就意味着我不爱你了。马克。”

“我的爱是垄断的。但你一直都可以爱很多人，操很多人，你的爱是自由市场，我对此从来都毫无异议。”马克没有任何停顿、对答如流。他看着爱德华多的样子像是在问：所以你还有什么问题吗？

爱德华多笑了一下：“真严谨。你设了一个圈套，让我爱你这件事无法被证伪，即使行为主体是我自己。这一点也不浪漫，今晚能见到你我其实很高兴，但我不爱你，马克，确实不爱了。”

不爱也不能爱。马克·扎克伯格永远无法理解问题所在：你没有办法去爱，假如你的情人也是这副模样。他不渴望你给他更多的爱，也注定无法回馈你等量的爱情，他不知占有、不觉危险、不会嫉妒，他永远只会懒洋洋地站在一边，喋喋不休地告诉你，你爱他，你爱他，你当然爱他，你不能不爱他，你除了爱他以外还想干什么啊？你老实一点专心致志踏踏实实勤勤恳恳地爱他就对了——

爱德华多不否认在他眼里，这曾经是可爱的。但遭遇了伏击、背叛与至深的伤害以后，每一句“你爱他”都像是恶毒的讽刺，像伤口上的滑稽诗。没有什么比一个大方的情人更糟糕了，假如爱情需要墓志铭，爱德华多会给自己刻一句：一个失望的人。

他不喜欢他了。

“你打定主意不承认了，是吗？”马克眨了眨眼，充耳不闻他吵闹的痛苦，他的语调表情依然无辜到可恶，好像这一切一切和他一点关系也没有：“我不明白你为什么要在这么显而易见的事情上纠缠，不过这很能体现你们巴西黑手党的嘴硬传统。”

他说：“华多，伸手。”

爱德华多犹疑了一会儿，不知道为什么就伸出了右手——马克对他的指令驯化有些太他妈过头了，他简直可以精神控制任何人——他尚未反应过来，这只手立刻就已经被马克的左手一把抓住。爱德华多的思绪空白了一下，接着就看见马克迅速用另一只手薅出他藏在卫衣左袖里的什么东西，然后几乎一气呵成地套在了他手腕上。爱德华多脑子里第一时间闪过的念头是：手铐会不会太情趣了。

等定了定神他才看清那是个运动手环，马克点亮了它的屏幕，初始界面是心率，上面的数字因为两人的交接而跳动了几下，接着很快就稳定在了“85”这个数字上，起伏极小。

爱德华多看着自己的心率，一时失语哑然。他忽然意识到爱情居然也存在一种朴素的相对论：当人们用浪漫的眼光看待爱情，爱情就是一只虚无缥缈的海上幽灵；但当人们将其视作一种视听触感引起的感官状态，那么爱情不过是一场可以被捕捉与量化的化学反应。他早该知道的，在马克·扎克伯格的世界观中，他只是案板上的一只激情动物，他和他费这一晚上口舌不过是为了给他留一条温和的退路和体面的底裤，马克完全可以用现代科学把他钉死在耻辱柱上永世不能翻身。

“猫的心率是人类的两倍，”马克说：“假如你爱我的话，保守估计两分钟后你的心跳会比80%的小猫更快。”

爱德华多下意识屏住呼吸，接着又很快调整了过来。他不知道马克想做什么，但他受过不少严苛的思维训练，里面的每一项都在教导他从现在开始别再听马克说的任何一个单词。他迅速在脑子里回忆着许多与此刻无关的经济学名词，描绘着无数毫无意义的红绿折线图，他甚至开始一边用葡语背圆周率一边在脑子里弹巴赫。他企图冷静下来，并渴望这种冷静能高效地体现在他的心率上，以应对两分钟后会发生的某件不可预知的事情。

可他看着面前的灯光被遮住了一块，马克起身前倾，他的上半身越过餐桌，用他那双没多少感情的蓝眼睛注视着爱德华多。他靠近了他。

  
“因为两分钟后我会亲你。”

  
丢下这句像死亡倒计时般的话语，马克没有再说任何一个字，他就保持着那样的姿势。他们已经很久没有靠得这么近了，所以爱德华多没有办法不听。他脑子里井井有条的经济生活秩序登时被这句话炸成了战壕废墟，遍地都是理论公式的残肢，还突然多出了三十万具无处安放的理性人尸体，熙熙攘攘到令他想不起来上一次马克亲他是什么时候的事情，也令他难以追责面前这副可恨的唇舌曾经说过哪些伤人的混账话。爱德华多用全部精力控制着不要去看他的嘴唇，但一切都已无事于补，因为他已经在开始猜测这个吻究竟会是轻轻的一碰，还是会用上他笨拙的舌头。

FBI思维训练都应该聘请马克·扎克伯格当考官。他没有办法不去想象那种触感。他没有办法。他都感觉到马克的呼吸了。一股热感涌上他的眼眶，他知道自己的心率已经开始变得很糟糕，他知道他的欲望是多么不知羞耻，卑贱是爱情的别名，世间只有蠢钝如人才会以圣洁之名对它顶礼膜拜。他知道，但太久了，他没有办法不渴望——

但马克盯着他的眼睛忽然往下一瞥，接着很干脆地向后倒回了椅子上。

  
“每分钟155次，华多，”马克残忍地说道：“你随时可以溜进小猫的队伍里浑水摸鱼。”

  
爱德华多脸上的血色尽褪，155的好分数，他输得就是这么惨。马克·扎克伯格这个疯子似乎对这结果毫不意外，他在对面戏谑地、洋洋得意地说道：“真高兴看见你亲自证明你爱我。为什么这么看着我，你对这个结果很意外吗？我甚至都没有真的亲你。”

“我不明白你为什么非要闹到这一步？事实上我觉得我是你最爱的人，只是论证这一点需要对照组，需要其他，唔，比如说冰岛人的帮助。”爱德华多不敢相马克竟然还在滔滔不绝喋喋不休，仿佛他遭受到的羞辱还不够似的。忽然，马克像突然想起什么似的陡然停住了，爱德华多看见他用一种傲慢的、他无比熟悉的方式轻轻抬起下巴，马克眯着眼睛、一字一顿地缓慢说道：

“一月六日，是我第一次亲你的那天吗？”

爱德华多轻轻咋舌，没能拦住马克劈手抢过他手机的动作。0106，马克面无表情地解锁了他的手机，所有动作都是那么丝滑流畅，他点开他桌面的Facebook，当然是操他的伟大的去他妈的人人都用的Facebook——

“亲爱的，”

马克当然还记得自己此行是为了求和以及求婚，可他就是忍不住自己牙尖嘴利的冲动。他觉得他的旧情人真是十年如一日地喜欢搬起石头砸自己的脚，他的嘴硬和他的穿戴礼仪一样几乎成为一门精深的艺术，即便遭受了整整一个晚上冰冷的敌意，马克依然觉得他的旧情人是可人可心甜美讨喜的。华多是很好的。他想。而我当然是华多心里最重要的人。永远。

这么想着，马克默默向爱德华多举起他的手机，上面的界面赫然是冰岛人的主页：

“你把冰岛人的生日记错了。”

-

2004年冬天下第一场雪时他们就做爱了，就在当天晚上。爱德华多把自己从困意与茫然中拉扯出来，他们争分夺秒地互相亲吻，在床头堆着的一摞书被马克几脚踢到床下，耳机线连着随身听缠住了他的小腿，爱德华多帮他解开，然后在他小腿肚上留下一连串湿漉漉的吻。他把他的棉绒睡裤的裤腿推到腿弯，一口一口咬在他的膝盖上，马克用脚后跟蹭他的背，他于是又在他膝盖上的牙印上亲了很久，把他腿弯的软肉捏得通红。“你想这么做已经多久了？”马克问他。爱德华多没有回答。

答案会吓到他的。

也正是那一天，爱德华多发现马克很能忍疼。他咬他，握着他的大腿问他为什么、是什么时候爱上自己的，手里的力度几乎要留下指印。他捏他的屁股，粗暴地掐着他的腰摩挲他用力收紧的小腹，他的牙齿磕到了他的下身，亲和咬都不温柔，就连舔弄都是用力的，但马克几乎没有言语，也没有哼叫。在这一切发生的时候，他好安静。爱德华多想，他只能通过他紧紧握住自己肩膀的手来确定他真的存在着。

但这的确是他，马克·扎克伯格：不会回应，不会说那些用来挑逗的可爱的下流话，他甚至不知道应该把手放进别人的裤子里。爱德华多意识到他真的除了像要溺死了一样抱紧他以外什么都还不会。所以等他射完时，爱德华多抽了很多纸巾把他擦得干干净净，仔细得像是在擦橱窗里一件昂贵的陶瓷摆件，他帮马克把裤子穿好时，感觉到他的大腿轻轻颤抖着。可等一切结束，马克躺在床上，懒散地看他，那眼神像是在问：为什么不继续？

他这时又显得松弛而愉悦了，因为刚才他被他的舌头弄得很舒服。他觉得爱德华多口腔那种湿润又柔软的触感还停留在他腿间，华多做的不如女孩们那么好，但这又有什么关系。

  
“不是今天。”爱德华多说着，试图忽略那只在他大腿上像是在蹭又像是在挠的脚。上帝啊。爱德华多想：他的脚上甚至还穿着袜子，长袜，白的，顶端有两道蓝色条纹的那种——他真的满十六周岁了吧？

  
马克轻轻笑了一声，是讽刺意味的那种。爱德华多不明白自己为什么就是这么吃这套：他笑起来的样子像是在击剑场上的挑衅。他永远是这样，时刻保持着高攻击性，连躺着被操时也不例外。

“为什么？是突如其来的道德感吗？你的脑子坏掉了，我又不是高中生。”他用腿勾着爱德华多的腰，想把他勾近一些。这一幕对于爱德华多而言太超现实，他没有想过自己面对一条印着足球篮球乒乓球的绿色睡裤会被撩拨起如此高涨的情欲，但人生无法预料的事情太多了，毕竟没有谁的人生计划会这么写：你会富有，会功成名就，会一口气闯进课本与历史为人熟知，还会心甘情愿给穿着这样一条沃尔玛牌印花睡裤的人口交。 

“你不觉得太快了吗？”爱德华多捉住他乱动的脚，忍无可忍地剥掉了他的袜子，他的脚心很暖，他一直都很暖和。“事实上，我的意思是你连高中生都不如。”

“噢，你在担心什么？”马克伸了个懒腰，顺势伸长了手，在床头与墙面的缝隙中抠出一盒安全套：“虽然我还没法用嘴给你戴上，但用手还是可以的。我会学的。”

爱德华多的脸一下就红了。他有些结巴道：“你什么时候藏的？”整个冬天他都躺在这张床上，他从来没有想过距离自己头顶几厘米的地方居然藏着这么一盒东西。他是不是可以将其视作马克对他也有所图谋的证据？

“有段时间了。”马克把他拽到身前：“来吧，我们又不是非得做过关于肛门性交的心理干预才能做爱。”

语气倒是挺像个老手。爱德华多红着脸看他，后者已经抻着腿把睡裤蹬到了地上，现在正竭力想要把卡在胯骨的内裤也拽下去。他发觉自己几乎要被这种坦然的放荡迷晕，同时还惶然意识到马克·扎克伯格的确是个天赋异禀的混蛋：他不必知晓如何诱人，也不需要学习如何魅惑，他所做的一切只是躺在那里一边踢裤子、一边说屁话，同时还一边手忙脚乱地和安全套包装苦苦纠缠。多么慌乱和滑稽，但什么也无法妨碍这个瘦瘦的、硌人的、手感一般的卷发男孩浑身上下散发着一种‘我已经熟了而且肯定特别好吃’的、蛊惑人心的邀请——只是，救命啊，爱德华多发现他甚至还在忙碌地研读安全套包装背后的产品说明。  


“为什么你总是这么磨蹭？”马克终于把自己下半身最后一件衣物也踢到了地上，也顺利搞明白了手里这一盒子究竟是怎么回事。他伸手搂过爱德华多的脖子，在他脸颊上留下像是玩乐一般的、用力又响亮的一记亲吻，那湿漉漉的口水印子让爱德华多猜想马克或许从未认真亲吻过谁，这一想法让他整颗心瞬间又麻又痒又飘然，一股潮热在他胸口间慢慢晕开，这令他觉得自己渺小，觉得自己伟大，他觉得光荣的同时又觉得感激。

最后，马克在他耳边轻轻说：“来嘛。操我不会让你进监狱的，小绅士。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你把冰岛人的生日记错了。”

爱德华多倏然起身。他希望自己不要显得那么气急败坏——或者更贴切一点，恼羞成怒——但他几乎已经习惯了在马克·扎克伯格面前如此，而马克一如既往地露出他无辜无措的惊诧神情，好像完全不明白他为什么这么沉不住气似的。这神情太刺眼也太似曾相识，好像爱德华多不是站了起来，而是举起了他的电脑。

惹他生气并不是马克的本意。事实上他将那话脱口而出的刹那就已后悔，他当然意识到那会让华多不高兴，但他就是忍不住，人性的不克制是会传染的，在爱德华多胡言乱语着自己明年要和整个冰岛结婚时，他就该猜到这种不克制终将酿成这种尴尬的悲剧。

马克握着他手机的手慢慢放到腿上，接着想了一会儿，又把手机锁好屏，犹犹豫豫地放回到桌面，他一寸一寸将它慢慢推到餐桌中央，马克觉得这和慢慢升起一面白旗没有什么分别——差不多得了，总该消气了吧？而爱德华多却觉得这是面前这白眼狼正在一寸一寸地仔细羞辱他的心。是的，虽然他爱得几乎像是把心和灵魂买一送一卖给了路西法，但他到底和马克·扎克伯格不是同一个物种，他的胸腔里大概还是有那么一个会碎的心的。

“华多。”马克说：“事实上剩下的部分很简单了，你要先去睡觉吗？”

爱德华多没有说话，而马克也没有给他说话的空档，他接着说出一个实在不必宣之于口的事实：

“你肯定睡不着的。”

他说的是对的。爱德华多抿着唇看他，他心中的恼火只往上回光返照似的蹿了几秒，接着取而代之的是一种极深极冷的无力与无可奈何。他对于马克似乎始终没有办法，他像在窄窄的夹缝中，无法前进也无法退缩，正如此刻他无法转身离开，也无法劝说自己坐下来。

马克用力抠了一下自己的手心，他无言地和爱德华多对视着，心中忽地升起一些近似于幽怨的不讲理的情绪，他觉得好久不见，爱德华多变得越发难缠。哈佛时代他就觉得他对华多没有办法，如今这种棘手居然愈演愈烈。

“下一个部分是，我们痛苦。”马克忽然突兀地、自顾自地说道：“我们让彼此痛苦，你对这个有意见吗？”

首先他们相爱，其次他们痛苦。他不抱怨为什么华多连这么简单的逻辑都没有想清楚，因为他也花了很长时间才明白过来。他对爱德华多向来有比对别人更多的耐心，他当然会解释给他听。

“我也睡不着的。我们很快就说完了，”马克觉得自己的耐心已经到了细致的地步，他看着爱德华多的眼睛，用心劝哄道：“我们把这件事说完你再去睡，好吗？你别这么折磨我。”

马克边说边拨弄着身旁背包的带子。这已经是诚恳的妥协与让步了。从他这耐心中，爱德华多想，他被教育得真好，也许是时间，也许是克里斯，总而言之马克·扎克伯格已不同从前。爱德华多却突然觉得这教养真令人讨厌，这些话听进耳朵里时让他反感，让他觉得不舒服，他只是想：他以为是谁在折磨谁？

在漫长的相互凝视以后，就在马克几乎就要打开背包拿出那块蛋糕时，爱德华多又在他面前坐下了。

马克暗自松了口气。

“你哪来什么痛苦？”爱德华多疲惫地看他，马克简直从这一眼中看到那段哈佛时光，像以往无数次那样，他明明烦不胜烦，可还是能从骨头里刮下一点认真甚至是类似温柔的东西。

可接着，爱德华多讥讽地笑问：“你什么时候给自己下载了这种东西啊？”

“我当然痛苦。”马克立即真诚地回答，他充耳不闻爱德华多的讽刺，他对答如流：“我想念你，渴望见你，但你讨厌这样，我又不希望你不快乐。这种内在矛盾让我痛苦。”

爱德华多若有所思地点了点头。

“是不是克里斯教你这么说的？”

马克也点了点头：“但每个单词都是真的。”

“他还教了你什么？”爱德华多平静地又一次审视起马克——他只是自以为平静，事实上他的目光中带着一种他自己都没有发现的恶毒与挑剔，马克几乎立即为此不舒服了起来。爱德华多眯起眼，问道：“显然你已经被他好好包装过了？”

“你是指衣服吗？”马克皱起眉，为‘包装’这个词感到疑惑。

爱德华多把那个单词放在唇舌间体会了一下，然后才轻轻地、语气平平地重复道：“衣服？”

马克为爱德华多突然离题千里感到有些不悦，他想快点结束这个话题，于是说：“他只是让我穿卫衣。”事实上，还有长袜，但马克下意识隐去了这一部分，他觉得这太高中生了。

爱德华多眨了眨眼。未等他问出口，马克就飞快解释道：“你的性嗜好又不是什么秘密。连克里斯蒂都知道你喜欢我穿卫衣，他只是担心我连你的家门都进不来。”马克说完，不由腹诽：事实上这真是毫无意义的担心。

  
爱德华多本该尴尬，可经历了方才冰岛人生日事件以后，‘性嗜好’这句话像是一个无关痛痒的甜点。他发觉自己尴尬的阈值突然拔高了不少，事实上，假如你也经历过刚对旧情人大喊你不爱他、并且在下一秒就被他发现你的锁屏密码是你俩初吻的日子的话，你也很难再对别的事情感到尴尬了。经历了那样至深的羞耻以后，爱德华多忽然有些破罐子破摔了起来——

是的，他承认他爱他。他承认在淋了一场大雨以后他还是爱他，他承认他在理清了一切的来龙去脉、明白眼前这个混账确确实实伏击了他背叛了他、让他名声扫地也把他彻底变成一个可怜笑话以后，他依然可悲地爱他！爱德华多忽然无比坦然：他爱他，哪怕他的确砸了他的一台电脑，哪怕他真的向他索赔了天价分手费，哪怕他明明心里清楚马克·扎克伯格长途跋涉才来到他面前但他依然硬着心肠连一滴水都没有倒给他喝——爱德华多承认他被羞辱得彻底，他恨他，他不原谅他，他打定主意这辈子都不再对他好了，但他依然爱他！

既然马克·扎克伯格缜密地论证了他的爱，那他只好承认。他不再有秘密。还有什么能比一个失去秘密的人更可怖呢？爱德华多终于放下，终于释怀，他坦然他爱得苟且又愤怒、绝望又耻辱，他的爱永远比恨多那么一点，所以他依然心甘情愿为他受难、时刻准备为他去死！他的爱早已毫无底线，在那些羞辱中爱德华多·萨维林所剩无几的尊严只够支撑他发下毒誓：他不会再对他好了！这毒誓可笑幼稚，可这是他历经叛变与时间的爱情唯一改变的部分。他承认，他坦白，假如马克·扎克伯格需要的话，秘密买一赠一，他甚至可以自我检举！是的，他不止还爱他，他还一如既往地想操他！

爱德华多不由露出了很浅的笑意：“你现在连穿什么都要听你的公关的建议。”

“他只是提醒我，但我又不会忘。”马克歪着头看他，他本想说克里斯的意见是出于朋友的立场而非公关的立场，可接着，他再迟钝也意识到了爱德华多笑意中的讽刺。

马克停顿了一下，觉得有些不可思议，他轻轻皱起眉毛问道：“你又在生他的气吗？”

爱德华多觉察出马克语气里的不耐烦，可他并不在乎，他甚至挑起眉毛漫不经心地笑说：“怎么会？卫衣很好，我很喜欢，我会写信谢谢他。”

于是马克确定了：“你在生气。”

他还不明白爱德华多为什么突然变得游刃有余了起来，也不明白爱德华多为什么生气。他无比困惑地猜测着：“因为他那年选了我而没有选你？”

爱德华多这会儿是真心实意地笑起来了，眼睛都弯了起来。他简直是有些快乐地答道：“对。”

马克为他突如其来的坦诚感到无措，他反应了一会儿才意识到他在逗他，像在逗那些女孩，马克有些恼火，可接着他又忽然无师自通地明白过来：“你生气是因为现在是他在我身边，而不是你。”

他恍然大悟，马克直觉觉得自己不该再一次揭爱德华多的短，但这太不可思议，他真的忍不住：“你居然在嫉妒？”

多么年轻的一个词啊，嫉妒。爱德华多又是坦然地一点头，笑意丝毫不减：“对。”

马克立即被这种直白打乱了阵脚，他茫然起来，一时间竟不知道该说些什么，而爱德华多也只是看着他，他想，他连爱他这么可耻的事都能做得那么彻底，他还有什么值得再遮掩的？

又是一场漫长的、无言的对视。

马克两手用力地交握着，他苦恼地、漫无目的地思考着该如何回应，似乎他们之间总要有一个人无所适从、一个人无比坦然，如今坦然的是爱德华多，而马克只好手足无措。

他向来觉得华多不是一个让人省心的恋人。马克早已习惯了爱德华多的善妒、他喧嚣的占有欲与他时时刻刻想要得到他全部注意力的欲望，但他从未理解。他觉得困惑，甚至困扰，只是马克也觉得作为被华多爱所必须的牺牲，这点烦人尚可忍受。

“这有什么好值得你嫉妒的？我不明白，华多。”

马克没有意识到自己的语气像是饲主面对一只教了一千遍还是会乱挠沙发的宠物，他苦恼，困惑，他束手无策。于是他只好一千零一遍如是教道：

“我明明最爱你。”

  
-

那是一个寒冷、惺忪、非常适宜相爱的冬天。后来很多次爱德华多午夜梦回，都觉得那个冬天的一部分永远留在了他的身体里，比如说白色的雪和冬青树，或者说是他身体的一部分彻底留在了那个冬天，比如说一颗心和所有的快乐。

他偶尔会把马克从宿舍里拖出来去吃饭，去还书又借书，或是去补充必要的补给。有时也没有具体的目的，他只是宿舍里呆闷了想和马克出来走一走。马克并不是每次都会拒绝，他偶尔也会同意，然后套上厚厚的卫衣和他一起出来。他们总是并肩绕着树林河流走一圈，美名其曰呼吸新鲜空气保持脑细胞兴奋度，马克没什么感觉，反倒是爱德华多兴致勃勃又被冻得不停哆嗦。马克觉得他挺会给自己找罪受的。后来有一回爱德华多冻病了，马克就再也不和他出来了。

那一回宿舍里只有他们两个人，爱德华多体温高得可怕，马克吓坏了，给他喂完药以后在旁边抱着电脑坐立不安守了一夜，还在博客上忠实记录了爱德华多怎么咳了，咳了几声。凌晨的时候马克给他擦汗、喂水，听他在病中错乱地呼喊，他喊母亲，喊他死去的小鸟，还有那些给过他一些慰藉但已成为鬼魂的远亲近邻，最后他难受说想吃蛋糕，蛋糕是什么口味、什么大小，全都说得清清楚楚，但爱德华多说他从未吃过。马克觉得难过，哄他说等他病好了就给他买，等后来爱德华多病好了，马克真的给他买了那个蛋糕，但爱德华多已经不想吃了。

爱德华多那时已经记不清自己说过的话，他只是笑了一下，然后拒绝。因为太生气，马克只记得自己把手里那块每克奶油值两美元的天价蛋糕一口一口吞进肚子里，他实在怒火中烧，大概在听到爱德华多说到关于热量和健身房的时候，他把他赶了出去。

后来马克始终认为那是他人生中许多故事的象征与缩影，爱德华多渴望很多东西，但他几乎都没办法给他，还有一些爱德华多当下想要而他也能给的东西，在那个当下他没有给他，后来他再给，爱德华多却不要了。

他们还花了大量时间相互开拓，爱德华多回溯他的一生，似乎只有二十岁这个冬天里发生的一切才能算是少年情事 他有非常丰富的情感体验，他被爱也轻易去爱，但他不再能用爱来形容他与马克·扎克伯格的一切，终于，在那场伏击以后，爱德华多找到了一个精确的词来概括这一切：劫数。

他觉得一切太好计算了，爱真是可以被量化的东西，假以时日，有人问起，他可以断然答道：他的爱比恨多了整整一个哈佛时代。

他们相爱、缠绵、亲吻，有天清晨爱德华多醒来，看见马克光着上身蹲在门边捣鼓他那坏了很多个学期的门锁，他在晨光中欣赏着他瓷白色的背部和嶙峋的蝴蝶骨，一种似水流光般的漠然与静气为他镀上一层发光的毛边，他在这一瞬之间不再是这个世界中一个真切的实体，而是爱德华多生命里那许多不会再回来的人，借这年轻的犹太人的身体，连他的小鸟得以还魂。这种朦胧、巨大、虚无又幸福的幻觉令爱德华多一时间有些失神。

门锁发出‘咔哒’的一声。马克将地上的工具收好放进箱中，他拎着箱子，猫一般无声地走向房间角落，爱德华多无言地注视着他，看他随着呼吸微弱起伏的胸口，看他松松垮垮卡在胯上的睡裤，看他被裤腿盖住一半的脚面，看他发红的脚后跟和小小的肚脐，无数生活化的细节像漫长午睡后脸上惺忪的红印一样遍布了马克·扎克伯格的全身，于是一种悸动顺理成章地袭击了毫无防备的爱德华多，他惊讶、混乱又感动，他难能抵御。

非常不经意的一瞥，马克发现了他安静的爱人。

“醒了？”

爱德华多点了点头。“来抱我一下，好吗？”

马克显然已经对这种突然的要求见怪不怪，他放好工具箱后走到床前，一边躺倒回床上一边搂过他。满满一怀抱的爱德华多，热烈的爱德华多，在马克后来的回忆中总觉得这是他最后一次拥有如此完好无损的爱德华多，这样的爱德华多很多年后才再一次回来。

“我们结婚吧，好吗？”爱德华多问他。

马克也对他的情绪化与诗歌般的感性习以为常。华多是多巴胺驱使的激情动物，他的灵魂结构嘈杂而温热，他是诗性的、不可理喻和不安全的，马克花了很多时间与精力去理解他的行为和情绪，但他一无所获，因为华多是无数次不能预料的紧急情况，他最终只学会了对他的突发奇想淡然处之。

因此，他已做好万全准备，假如有一天华多突发奇想不再爱他，他也可以镇定地说：好的。

他不需要爱德华多给他解释和理由，但那时他不知道为什么，后来他才明白，华多于他而言只是一个哪怕不正确也要去接受的结果。于是，当下马克就是这样随口答道的，他没有细思他的动机与起因，他只是说：“好的。”

爱德华多于是搂紧了他，他们没有言语，甚至没有亲吻与抚摸，只有静默和静默。在他们拥抱的狭小间隙中，马克听见了他的心跳声，爱人的过分情动有时会令他难为情，他不怎么习惯被爱得如此强烈，但他意识到这是真的：他的问是真的，爱也是真的。意识到这一点以后，马克立即有些惊惶地想要打断这种静默，他说：

“我把门锁修好了。”

“好的，天才。”爱德华多在他耳边轻快地说，他显得很开心。

过了片刻，马克听见了自己的心跳声。终于，他意识到他的爱也是真的，他的答也是真的。两颗心如今正比死还确切地相爱着。

但相比起喜悦，这个发现更先令马克思虑了起来。过了一会儿，他无法处理这种思虑，于是忍不住扯了扯爱德华多的衣服，他希望自己没有表现得太过忧心忡忡，他说：“你喜欢荷兰还是比利时？”

又是一阵静默，使拥抱变得更紧的静默，马克等了很久，等到几乎有些困了，他才听到爱德华多说：

“荷兰，亲爱的。”

后来冬天就结束了。

-

在马克说完‘我明明最爱你’之后，他们俩在沉默上花了一点时间，接着又在奇妙的、清浅的尴尬上花了一点时间。爱德华多开始回忆起马克·扎克伯格在质证桌上的可恨，他真希望自己不要为这句事实感到悸动。而马克将自己的目光游移到了爱德华多的指尖，他第一次发觉一句事实有时居然能让人如此无所适从。

随着沉默的延长，尴尬也越积越多，为了打破这种无话可说的尴尬，马克不得不开口道：

“这句也是克里斯让我说的。”

他们都知道这不是真的！

但爱德华多还是立即松了一口气，他顺着这级台阶从善如流地嘲讽起来，马克也面无表情地继续应对。但天哪，他们都意识到，这一瞬间的紧绷、慌张又故作镇定的氛围太似曾相识。爱德华多想了一会儿，终于想起来上一次出现这么纯情而欲盖弥彰的氛围还是在分手炮的前戏，那一次他们靠接吻蒙混过去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2004年只有比利时和荷兰同性婚姻合法。


	4. Chapter 4

事实上今晚爱德华多只睡了三个小时，被门铃声吵醒后他连着两个小时听了一脑袋爱与痛苦，此刻他又困又累，他觉得马克·扎克伯格是一个可恨的人，但他不得不坐在这把椅子上听他长篇大论，同时还不得不与他纠缠——这简直是全世界最他妈搞笑的一件事情，他居然要强撑着睁开他发红的眼睛，明知故问地问他：那我为什么痛苦？这也是从我的心率上看出来的吗？

究竟是谁先开始的？爱德华多思绪游移着，这一晚上的对话毫无意义，他们不停地在讨论公认的真理、确凿的事实，仿佛此前他们对此一无所知。他疑心这是他骨子里那个已被碎尸万段的痴情狂在作祟，想要在几个小时里一句不差地弥补这么多年来他们错失的诉说与对谈。

在最后一次离开那间质证室时他从未想到还会有这样一天，他们会讨论相爱，讨论痛苦，而这场讨论建立在他还恨他且这恨意丝毫不减的前提上——但从质证室出来后他们就马不停蹄操了又操，操到三年前他逃到新加坡这事儿才算告一段落，这一切让爱德华多突然觉得他们俩很幽默：他们还在爱，还在操，也还在痛苦，所以这和他们在哈佛时有什么区别？

“毫无疑问，我们痛苦，是源于我们对彼此的爱。”马克认真说道：“你痛苦的原因很复杂，具体的矛盾只有你自己清楚，也许是你想要我又觉得这很可耻，也许是你爱我但你不再期待我，是自尊、失望或是别的什么，变量不单一，但爱不变。你痛苦是因为你爱我。”

爱德华多揉了揉眉心，有那么一瞬间他想要放弃抵抗，他不知道马克为这场申论准备了多久，但他一定做好了万全准备，这再一次体现了他的卑鄙：他全副武装来伏击一个只睡了三个小时的人。

“那你呢？”他听够了自己像博物馆里的动物白骨一样被剖析得如此晓畅了然，他问：“你的痛苦呢？”

这是一次太困倦导致的失手。马克很从容，他甚至没有表现出那种‘我不是说过了吗’的不耐烦，他说：“我的矛盾在于你不快乐，你痛苦，并且原因在于我。我不希望这样，因为我很爱你。”

“这番话和那份合同，”爱德华多觉得有什么东西压在喉头，就这么沉沉地梗着他，他不知道那是一声冷笑还是长长的叹息：“我甚至不知道哪个更不知廉耻。”

马克的双手立即紧紧交握了起来。他们没有办法绕过那份合同，如今他们终于谈到它。爱德华多谈起它的样子好像他昨天才在上面留下了新鲜的笔迹，可事实上这已经过去了很久。广告、纽约、大雨、肖恩·帕克，这些错综复杂的意象构成了他们的往事，但过了很久以后这些一切几乎褪色，只有那份黑纸白字永远鲜血淋漓。

马克当然知道他伤害过他，不止一次，从未停止。但只有合同那一次，他像一个在冷兵器时代第一次拿到火器的蛮人，那么干脆利落、麻木不仁地开了一枪，过了很久之后他才知道他伤了人，伤得那么深，伤得那么重，而最糟糕的是，他本以为，这个人是可以伤害的。

在这一枪的此后多年，爱与伤害之间的断桥浮出水面，他终于意识到在一个健全、完整的人心中，这两者不可能孤立运行，它们同时出现，只意味着一场你死我活的战争：‘你爱他’和‘你伤害了他’之中，必然有一个是谎言。这可怕的发现让马克几度窒息，直到那时他才明白原来爱德华多·萨维林是这样爱着他的，而他二十岁的时候选择不要他了。

这选择甚至不是被迫的，不是无可奈何的，不是非此即彼的。马克甚至忘记他丢下他是为了报复、羞辱还是仅仅因为皮特·提尔告诉他可以这么做，那缘由幼稚、无意义到了在如此重要的一幕里，他竟然记不清楚。他只记得那时他离华多太远了，他很久没有见过华多了——

  
以至于他以为他可以不要华多了。

  
他以为这个人他舍得了，他以为这个人他是牺牲得起的，他以为爱和伤害可以同时发生并逻辑自洽。可接下来这许多年，那把悬而未决的钝刀终于刺进他心口半寸，然后一点一点掀开他的皮与肉，痛得他泪流不止、彻夜难眠。马克·扎克伯格终于意识到自己人生中最大的成功架构在一个巨大的矛盾之上，而这种荒谬甚至只是冰山一角，真正令他仓皇的发现是海面下还有这样的八分之七：原来这么多年来，他依然深深地、绝望地、信徒式地珍爱着那个他随手摔碎了的人。

于是，马克·扎克伯格甚至没有产生过哪怕一秒钟诸如抱歉、后悔或内疚这些鸡零狗碎的感情，压在他心上的那个东西巨大而粘稠，每当他思及关于爱德华多·萨维林的一切，千丝万缕的细节化作一种吊诡的难言，如绳索般勒住他的脖子，而他没有办法停止这种思念。人们猜测他曾后悔，人们问他谁做错了，他向来缄口不言，因为他无法超脱爱恨的语境与人们讨论爱德华多，他怀疑只要他开口，这个答案的愚蠢甚至会惊动那个在新加坡避世的人：如果可以，他希望、他希望能够带上一副锁链，然后回到那一年。他希望能够，亲手把那个二十岁的他，活活绞死——他是这么希望的。

所以他沉默。爱德华多扫了一眼他的双手，在手指过分的交握后，他的手背透着斑驳的红与白。这是很难得的一幕，爱德华多狐疑地看着马克，他甚至产生了一些好奇，他真想问一问马克：原来你的不安也会以这种正常人的方式表现出来吗？难道是富裕与成功让你学会了羞愧？

“所以呢？”

可纠结再三，终于，爱德华多也确信了，梗在他喉间的只是一次沮丧的叹气，他并没有那么强烈的怨怼。

他问马克：“所以我们痛苦是因为我们相爱，为了不再痛苦，我们不应该再爱，而结束这种爱最高效的办法，是婚姻——你想说的就是这些吗？”

马克看着他，爱德华多仁慈地放过了房间里那只大象。马克不懦弱，也不是喜欢逃避——但是，他们为什么一定要解开一道无解的题？没有人说只有做对了所有题才可以快乐，他相信世界上绝大多数人生命中都有纠缠的死结，但他们依然该快乐的快乐，所以华多为什么一定要他妈的做对这道题？

“这些还不够吗？”他问。

爱德华多不由自主地在脸上挂上微笑：“这是求婚吗？”

他脸上的笑太神秘莫测，马克不知为何竟犹豫了一下，他说：“我想是的。”

爱德华多说：“可你没有办法说服我。”

马克直直地盯向对面那双棕色的眼睛，他歪着头露出了无辜又尖刻的困惑，静默了几秒钟后他才问道：“为什么？这几乎是我们唯一趋于得救的办法。”

“你也说了是‘几乎’，婚姻不是唯一的路径。”爱德华多说：“我们可以先试试时间。再过几年，我会忘记你，你也会忘记我，你总是担心太多。我们不会一直痛苦，马克，时间会让我们得救。”

“而且——”爱德华多想要继续，但被马克粗暴地打断了。

“你说的话你自己相信吗？”

马克觉得自己的本意不是为了嘲笑，他从来不会嘲笑爱德华多。但他尊重聆听者误解的权利，因为即便是他也觉得这句话很他妈像是嘲笑——但它真的不是：“从遗忘这一步开始就不成立。我不是没有给你时间，不是吗？你已经花了很多时间了，年复一年，但收效甚微。华多，你难道觉得这个方法很有用吗？”

爱德华多在心里飞速翻了一个用力的白眼，尚未来得及反驳，马克就皱着眉，以那种极不赞许的目光看着他，那眼神像某种掷地有声的谴责，他的话语也是：“你还不明白吗？另一个让我们得救的路径是我的死亡。”

爱德华多立即被‘死亡’这个单词吓到住了嘴。

也正是此刻，爱德华多才真正进入了马克·扎克伯格的语境中。整整一夜，他始终对卷发男人所说的一切持有一种防御性的不以为然，他觉得和马克谈爱太荒谬，他觉得他所谓的痛苦流于表面，他视这个男人口中的婚姻为一句绝佳的笑谈——他想，他这一生还没有真的想和什么人保持一种生活上的庄重契约呢，哪怕是和这个他唯一深爱的人，也是没有过的。

但这是马克第一次将‘死亡’作为他们感情中的一种全新的前提、一种很可能行之有效的介入手段带进他的视野，爱德华多迅速感到一种古怪的惊愕，不是为马克语气里的庄重，而是为……为这种他从未设想过的前景，他不会承认，但事实是，他的心为这诱人的设想产生了刹那动摇。

  
在这种前提下，时间是有效的，遗忘是成立的，它所带来的痛苦或许久而深，但毕竟是有限的——

  
爱德华多看着他，他不得不承认他说的是对的。他想了很久，才低声说：“或者我的死亡。”

而马克·扎克伯格，他带着一种似乎已然洞悉一切的神情，一种无能为力的全知者的神情，他看着爱德华多，极轻极慢地摇了一下头。他没有再说话。

可在这寂静里，爱德华多还是听见了。或许不是马克在说，而是那只盘桓在这栋房子里让他终日不得安生的马克·扎克伯格的幽灵在说，他在说：那只能让你得救。

空气里淤积着许多说不清道不明的暗示，这暗示太过骇人，爱德华多几次张口，却不知道该从何说起。

他甚至花了一些时间才想起自己原本要说什么。

“婚姻，”爱德华多慎之又慎地吐出这个单词。他说：“你疯了。用婚姻来结束爱情，你说这句话的时候就好像婚姻就是这么使用的，但它不是。”

“可它的确能够这么使用。”马克眨了眨眼，继续说道：“婚姻消磨爱情，人类有大量样本支撑这个观点，首先——你否认这一点吗？”

“不。”为了防止被再次打断，爱德华多很快地说道：“可这种消磨的本质是什么？人类的爱情消亡在婚姻生活的疲惫、重复、琐碎与压力，消亡在对彼此付出的时间与空间的不宽裕，但绝大多数的婚姻问题的本源其实是经济问题，一切的归因在于不够坚实的物质基础。而我们恰恰没有这种困扰，我们不存在消磨爱情的条件。”

这段话完全出于下意识的反驳，但当最后一句话说完，爱德华多的心突然不受控制地重重一跳，他忽然想到：天啊。假如马克·扎克伯格没有对他干那档子破事，现在的他们该多么适合结一个天杀的婚啊。

这个从天而降的想法把爱德华多砸得浑身僵硬，他不禁把它越想越深入。马克完全没有意识到他的游离，他有些紧张，因为这是他的推演里唯一的漏洞，为此，他立即语速飞快、苦口婆心地劝道：“你不要陷入认知主义的泥潭，用我们微小的特殊性否认我们和绝大多数面临婚姻的人所具有的共性。所有实质婚姻都具有的程序是将两个自由的人从人群中择选出来，放进同一栋房子里，给他们几千个复制粘贴一般的日子与无数的外在诱惑，华多，在这栋房子里，我们失去职业、社会地位与收入水平，只有恶习、怪癖与水火不容的生活习性。在这时，我们的特性甚至会加速爱情的消亡，因为它使得我们的生活失去了艰苦的刺激，失去同甘共苦的条件——你知道的，人们主要靠这个来增进感情，我们还有效地避免了这个风险，消亡是必然，得救是结果，我们没有不结婚的理由。”

  
爱德华多脑子里一时间天人交战、乱作一团：在普世的概念里，他刚发现了他和马克·扎克伯格真的很适合结一个直到海枯石烂的婚的证据，而在马克曲折的逻辑中，他们又充满了操淡的不该结婚但为了曲线自救最好还是要结一下婚的理由。一小时前爱德华多还在抵死否认他仍然爱自己的前任，后者立刻借用科技的力量制裁了他，此刻爱德华多极力证明他们的爱像个绝绵延不绝的畜生一样毫不动摇，连婚姻都干不掉它，而马克则磨破了嘴皮子想要说服他，结婚，结婚，亿万富翁又怎么样，没有爱情能躲掉婚姻的断头台！

马克方才吐出的上百个单词都像豌豆一般把爱德华多的脑门砸得生疼，当下混乱的状态与过载的信息他尚未消化，马克就要张口继续下一轮的喋喋不休，爱德华多根本没想好要说什么就先冒失地打断了他：“不。”

马克于是暂时歇火，以一种诚恳的神情准备洗耳恭听他的高见，这让后者不得不先开始一段尴尬的沉默来组织语言，两双眼睛就这么相互瞪着，这样的对视无疑唤起了一些久远的记忆，伴随着一阵刺痛，哈佛时代里他们无数关于唇枪舌战的回忆钻进爱德华多的脑海里，让他心中翻腾，让他哑口无言。

“不，”爱德华多看着他说：“我没有办法——”

马克耐心地等着他说完他未尽的话语。

“我没有办法答应你。”几经尝试，爱德华多发觉出于一种对自己本性的羞耻，他无法说出理由。

马克皱眉看他，一语道破：“为什么？是因为你爱我又恨我，你担心和我共享‘婚姻’这个概念非但不会消磨爱，反而会让你不再恨吗？”

爱德华多恨死了他这种了然一切的语气，他咬着口腔内壁的软肉，过了一会儿才说：“我还没有为任何人设想过结婚这个未来，我不知道这会是怎样一种生活，不可否认这种可能性就是存在的，不是吗？”

  
马克本就在默然静听，可爱德华多觉得，在他说完这句话的刹那间，马克变得更加安静，近似于坟墓一般的安静，安静得仿佛他哑了。

可他没有哑，他为自己的每一句话都做好了攻防预判，本能驱使他开口，哪怕口中含血：“如果真的有一天，我们结婚，你不恨我，仍然爱我——我想象不到我要怎么样才能……”

可这不是他想说的话，马克看向爱德华多的眼睛，蜜糖色的眼睛，盛放着十年如一日炽热的爱与恨与坦诚。他想问：那荷兰算什么？

但最后他只是问：“我想象不到，我要怎么样才能同时拥有三件好事？”

爱德华多无端从这样一句话中，感受到了一些非常浅的情绪，浅到转瞬即逝。

“婚姻不是目的而是手段。”马克继续说：“如果我们真的等到了这一天，手段与路径都失去意义，因为我们已经得救。我见过不恨我的你。”

“我也见过。”爱德华多说：“所以得救不一定要不爱，还可以选择不恨，只是你觉得做不到，所以懒得去试，对吗？”

没有给马克任何回答的时间，他又问：“在你的概念里，婚姻是什么？”

根深蒂固的强迫症使马克想要逐一回答爱德华多的问题，但此时，一股无名火让他燃起了强烈的、想要指责爱德华多的欲望：他忘了。他真的什么都忘了，忘得一干二净，忘得人事不知。他可以原谅华多忘了荷兰（他居然忘了荷兰！），可他无法原谅爱德华多忘得好像他真的从来没有尝试过——他怎么会没试过？他什么办法都试过！可爱德华多·萨维林就是他妈的不肯原谅他！鬼知道是为什么？现在他竟然污蔑他是‘懒得去试’——

  
他怎么做到的？他怎么能忘得这么彻底？他今年才他妈的二十八岁。

马克深深地吸了一口气，试图压下那股滔天的愤怒，现在不是指责的时候，他们会结婚，会住在同一栋房子里，会拥有几千个复制粘贴一般的日子——他瞪着爱德华多，他想：他有的是时间指责爱德华多。只是不是现在。

  
这种婚后生活的构想奇迹般地平息了马克的愤怒，他的所有情绪在顷刻间熄火：

“婚姻本质是契约。”

再开口时已经风平浪静，马克继续说道：“它和绝大多数生产关系没什么区别，人们往往只是借婚姻的名义来组建一个更大的经济单元，以期望在资源的重新配置与整合后拥有更低的生活成本、更高的社会地位，为此，多履行一些义务是可以忍受的。只不过出于婚姻亘古的惯例，人们在选择经济单元中的另一成员时，会把爱情以更大的比重纳入权衡体系。”

爱德华多根本没有费心细听他的答案，他耸了耸肩说：“我们对婚姻的定义冲突。马克，对你而言它是一种手段，但我而言它更神圣。我对它有更美好的想象，而你显然不是实现它的人。”

“能有多神圣？”

爱德华多语气中的敷衍又一次让马克恼火起来，他忍不住话中带刺、语气极冲，他想，爱德华多但凡听得见他说话，就该知道他今晚已经取悦的够多了：“神圣到什么程度？是不是最多也就神圣到和一个没那么爱的人都能潦草结婚的程度？华多，你真的对婚姻下过定义吗？假如它在你心里真的足够神圣，我们现在就应该去结婚，因为在普世价值中这种婚姻上的神圣要求你罔顾利益关系去和你最爱的人结婚，而那个人显然是我，如果不基于这个前提，那你所谓的‘美好想象’不过是一种虚伪的托辞。”

马克显而易见的生气与拔高的语调让爱德华多安静了几秒，接着，马克试图对这个夜晚做出了一个简练的总结，他掷地有声道：“无论基于何种定义，无论出于怎样的逻辑体系，无论是为了得救，为了恨或是爱，总而言之，所有这一切都指明：我们生活上的最优解是婚姻。”

爱德华多转了转手上的家族戒指，他看向窗外，天几乎要亮到彻底，彻夜的角逐与博弈令他忘却时间。直至方才，马克·扎克伯格隐秘的痛苦与愤怒、表象的冒进与冲动突然令他得到片刻喘息，正是这片刻喘息，如一个突然而至的灵感一般，令他前所未有地从容起来。

他问：“那如果我说我安于现在的痛苦，并不想要得救呢？假如比起对所谓‘得救’的渴望，我更希望看见你因为我而痛苦呢？假如在我心中，你的痛苦的观赏性远超于一个得救后的生活呢？事实上爱你造成的痛苦已经成为一种不痛不痒的惯性，但观赏你的痛苦依然是值得品味的刺激，我们不需要最优解，当下本就是一种很值得一过的生活。”

爱德华多终于找到逃离这把椅子的方法，他慢慢起身，露出这四个小时里唯一一个真心的笑容，他对马克说：“晚安，你可以睡在我隔壁的房间。”

-


	5. Chapter 5

爱德华多在撂下那句晚安后就走了，马克下意识跟着他站了起来，刚走出两步又自觉这么做很傻，他盯着自己的鞋尖几秒钟，很奇妙的，他既不觉得伤心，也毫不沮丧，最多只是有些困扰。他想：顶多就是需求不同的问题罢了，他希望华多得救，华多希望他痛苦。他困扰只是因为他还没有想好怎么处理这种需求上的出入。

他又跟上了爱德华多，爱德华多毫不介意，他甚至从容地向他介绍了哪瓶是沐浴露，这说明他其实也可以有很好的待客礼仪，之前只是吝于表达。马克走进他隔壁的房间，但才刚过半小时，就在爱德华多已经彻底昏睡在梦中的时候，他被敲门声吵醒了。

他在床上挣扎了一会儿，敲门声仍然在他耳边响着，那声音一阵一阵、极有规律地敲着他的后脑勺。爱德华多掀起眼皮看了一眼时间，然后痛苦地、不可置信地爬起来拉开门。

他想：哪怕马克·扎克伯格还残存半点修养。

“你——”爱德华多脱口想问他又在发什么疯，想问他能不能让他至少拥有一段超过三小时的睡眠，可当他看到马克·扎克伯格穿着一身很旧但依然柔软的蓝色睡衣、顶着那么一颗湿漉漉的脑袋站在他面前，无数恶狠狠的质问突然堵在了他的舌尖，他闻到了他身上沐浴露的橙花香味，于是，一个久远的、他已很久不曾想起的小熊幻想，就这么轻轻柔柔地跳进了他的脑海。

只是昏暗壁灯下这么匆匆一眼，爱德华多就意识到了他的生活中存在严重的语序问题：他面前的确有一只危险的、背刺过你的、会把你一脚踢出公司踢进大雨里懒得多看你一眼的小熊，可再怎么说——他也毕竟只是一只小熊。毛绒的。

所以爱德华多不得不紧紧地捏着门把手，他希望自己保持了一种意识形态上的凶狠，他问：“你又怎么了？”

“没有被子。”马克说。

爱德华多想了想这是不是真的，他平时几乎不会请人到家里，‘隔壁的房间’与其说是一个地理位置，不如说是一个词项概念。

他对马克说：“今天又不冷。”他想，他们还没有和好！

“也没有床垫。”马克眨了眨眼睛。

“你可以睡沙发，豌豆公主。”爱德华多介绍道。

“你没有一间像样的客房。你从不请人过夜吗？”马克问。

“不，”爱德华多冷冷地回答说：“那是因为我请来过夜的人一般都和我一起睡。”

马克闻言眼皮一跳，但语气上仍不咸不淡地应着：“噢，比如冰岛人？”

“比如冰岛人。”爱德华多刻薄地肯定道。

马克往门内挪了一小步，爱德华多立即把门开合的角度缩小了一些。他于是顺势盯着地面上马克那两只不安分的脚，后者睡裤的裤腿软软垂下，他露出了白而瘦的脚背。爱德华多忽然发现他没有穿鞋。

马克顺着他的目光往下看。他说：“我也没有找到别的拖鞋，冰岛人来你家的过夜时会自带拖鞋吗？”

“你到底想干什么？”爱德华多问道，或者说他呵斥道。他有点儿生气，气得想笑，众所周知马克·扎克伯格可以在任何不是床的地方睡觉，他现在说这说那纯属是无事生非。

“我想到了一个两全其美的好办法，你想听吗？”马克又往他的门内挪了一小步，仿佛完全没有发现爱德华多给他开的门缝最多溜进一只小猫。过了几秒，他补充道：“其实今天很冷。”

爱德华多感觉后脑勺又开始隐隐作痛，他不禁问道：“你有什么好办法一定要现在说？你是癌症晚期所以等不到明天了吗？”

这话刚一脱口，他就看见马克脸上闪过的一瞬迟疑。爱德华多意识上还未反应过来，他的右眼皮就已经开始狂跳不止，一个骇人的想法就这么轰轰烈烈地冲进他的脑海里，而且边冲边炸，炸得他如坠冰窖，他想：不会吧？

他想：真的吗？他一直在做一个善良慷慨的好人，是什么令上帝认为他不配得到宁静？

他想——

马克打断了他的胡思乱想，他用他凉凉的手指握住了爱德华多的手臂，不轻不重地摇了一下，这个动作给马克带来了很细微的快乐，但他很快就放手了。

他说：“华多？你的脸色很难看。”

“你是不是得了癌症？”爱德华多问。

马克皱起眉毛：“你是不是疯了？”

“你刚才——”

“我刚才只是在思考那到底算不算是一个真的好办法。”马克说完，忍了几秒，又开口道：“华多，你就不能先花哪怕一秒钟来想一想我得了癌症为什么还要和你结婚吗？”

爱德华多说：“我怎么知道？你做的很多事情我都觉得莫名其妙。”

“可我怎么会这么对你？”马克问。

爱德华多忍不住刺道：“你不是做过和这差不多的事吗？”

于是马克又不说话了，他抿着嘴唇，目光往下挪了几寸，他沉默着，也不知道在想些什么。爱德华多看着他，后者的站姿丝毫未动，可是，突然之间，爱德华多觉得他很伶仃，很孤单。他后知后觉地想到，马克就是伶仃而孤单的。

他正一个人孤零零地站在异国他乡。

马克从来都是一个人，只是一直以来他身体里的那种像古战争一般的对抗感令他看起来强大，令他看起来像有千兵万马。可他现在怎么看都是一个人，还穿着旧睡衣，还没有穿拖鞋。

天啊。这样想着，爱德华多不得不又一次向这种可怜的生涩感屈服了，哪怕他知道这极大程度上是他自己想象出来的。他退出半步，把门缝拉开到至少能容纳一只小熊走进来的大小。他说：“进来说吧。”

马克简直不给他任何反悔的时间，他飞快挤进门内，混乱中还不小心踩了一下爱德华多，后者被他扑面而来的、湿漉漉的香味撞得头晕目眩。他看着马克轻车熟路地摁亮他的台灯，然后很乖地坐到他床上一角，还把被子从对角的位置拉到一边，像是很期待他落座，也像是他在这间卧室睡了很多年。

马克身上的散漫令他看起来像一件自然而然的景观，天生就该坐在这张床上。爱德华多端详他了几秒，突然为自己感到悲哀起来，因为这景色令他意识到许多结局本就是命定：马克·扎克伯格能走进他的家门，自然也会走进他的卧室，如果他希望的话，毫无疑问，他还会睡在他的床上。

这是驯化的结果，还是一种科学、一种根深蒂固的自然规律？

他看见白炽灯将马克照亮，他看见他的衣领被没擦干的头发弄湿了一片，他甚至亲眼看见了一滴水珠滑落在他颈间，他于是看向了他的脖颈，白生生的一截上有浅青色的脉络与透明的水迹，这一幕看在眼里是这样安静，像是电影里镜头放慢的调情，透着妩媚、干净又看不真切的煽情。爱德华多不受控制地想要走向他，这样的时刻，多年以前也有过。

可猝然间，没有缘起，没有征兆，没有暗示，只是出于命运揭示时的连贯性，一种灭顶的恐怖感如山崩一般重重袭击了爱德华多·萨维林，令他定在原地，如遭雷击。在他最无防备的时刻，宿命卑鄙的触角终于钉进他的眼睛，他骤然看见人生后半的棋局，这一生他从未像此刻一般将命运预判得如此清晰：面对马克·扎克伯格，他竟是别无选择的。

那个坐在他床上静静等待的卷发青年，他会这样费尽口舌、算尽机关，只因此刻的他还没有察觉，他之于爱德华多·萨维林而言，从不是一个可供挑拣的选择，而是一场莫能御之的洪流。

爱德华多在原地静静地站着。他花了数十妙试图抵抗宿命的鞭笞，又花了数十秒试图消化这种鞭笞，他质问这个宇宙所有的神：请问究竟是谁出于何种目的为他安排了这样荒谬的命运？刚一问完，他就看见面前飘来了六十个不知名的倒霉天使，天使们说：神就是爱，他妈的，你受着吧。

然后天使们消失，于是，终于，爱德华多意识到自己已经疯到开始臆想与发狂，毕竟在那短短三小时的睡眠以前是十三小时的连续工作，是开不完的会和见不完的蠢人。他忽然动身径直走向床头，拿出柜子里的吹风筒，然后面无表情地插上电源，接着，他像薅一只猫一样，把马克的脑袋薅到了自己身前。

在接受了可怖命运的两分钟以后，爱德华多立即从善如流地开始破罐子破摔，他想：如果真的别无选择。

他一边按下风筒开关，一边毫不犹豫地把手指揉进马克的卷发中，爱德华多能感觉到马克在他手掌下顺从地、不知所措地僵硬着，这反应像是他曾在宠物店里看过的那种被陌生人又搓又揉却怕得不敢反抗的动物。

“闭嘴。”爱德华多说。

马克真的闭嘴了。但这种安静只持续了几秒，他还是忍不住开口道：“我刚才没有说话。”

“你的思想活动很吵。”

马克选择忽略这句荒唐的指责。他说：“你这样做就好像是我们已经和好了一样。”

哪怕那只是一个比喻，爱德华多依然冷冷地说道：“我们没有和好。”

“好的。”马克迅速闭上了嘴。

过了一会儿，爱德华多问他：“你想到了什么办法？”

在吹风筒嗡嗡的响声中，马克感到很困惑，但出于长久相处得来的惯性，他竟没有去思考爱德华多为什么这么做，只是在暖风吹在颈上的时候，他产生了久违的失落。如今他已经明白过来，现在在爱德华多身上产生的东西都是偶然和残忍的，是短暂的和会消失的。

他问：“你要在这时候听吗？”

这句问话好像按下了吹风筒的开关，暖风突然消失，爱德华多推了一下他的脑袋，就像方才他把他薅过来那样毫不体贴地一推。马克有些懊恼地坐回原来的位置。

但这懊恼只停留了几秒，马克看着爱德华多从容地在床边的椅子上坐下，他问：“你希望看到我痛苦，是吗？”

未等爱德华多回答，他又问，问时仿佛自说自话：“可你怎么确定这种痛苦？你如何确保这种痛苦在增加而不是减少？假如你不在我身边、不看着我，你要怎么才能肯定这种折磨没有流于表面？假如你不回答这些问题，我只能怀疑你所说的‘观赏我的痛苦’不过是口头上的报复。”

“这很优柔寡断，你甚至没有真的伤到我。”

爱德华多没有回答，他在不停思索着家里是否还有酒。当马克又开始像投豌豆一样开口说话时，连可悲的小熊幻想都无法让他停止头疼。

“我不知道你是不是真的想折磨我，但我们先假设答案是肯定的。”马克停顿了一下，爱德华多直直望进他的眼里，这毫无感情的钴蓝色曾让他涌现过一万次柔情与甜蜜。

爱德华多希望他别再说。但他没有停下：“你知道一直以来让你陶醉的是什么吗？是我爱你，是我成功却孤单，是我有许多却非你不可，我越成功、越孤单、越别无选择你就越陶醉。你恨不得向所有人炫耀我，炫耀我爱你，炫耀我除了你以外谁也没有了。”

马克也在看着他，他笑起来，嘴角到眼睛。他的话在爱德华多脑海里走了一圈，竟没有留下什么痕迹，他最后居然只是想：他很少这么笑。他觉得开心吗？

“可你知道比这更好的是什么吗？你连怎样让我痛苦都不得要领，你知道要怎么才能真的伤到我吗？”

马克真的歪着头安静了几秒钟，仿佛真的在等待爱德华多回答他的问题。后者一言不发，他看着马克的蓝色睡衣，这件是某个冬天他留在柯克兰忘记带走的——好吧，就是那一年的冬天，除此之外他们再没有别的冬天。

“在拥有了一个成功、孤单、别无选择的我以后，再羞辱我、丢下我、不再要我。”

马克一字一顿地公布着答案。

“诉求千差万别，最后都殊途同归，婚姻是我们的最优解，也是我们唯一的解。你发现了吗？华多，这个世界上已经不存在比这更好的词了，它居然同时包含‘拥有我’与‘抛弃我’的权力。”

“你是指离婚？”爱德华多说。马克没能读出他的感情。过了一会儿他又自言自语般重复道：“你是指离婚。”

“我们会有婚前协议，你也可以爱别人，同时在我身边观赏我的痛苦，这是很好的观赏席位。你不会有什么损失。”马克解释道：“我想不到任何你拒绝的理由。”

“你带文件来了吗？”

马克愣了一下，旋即站起来就要跳下床。爱德华多为他的急切感到好笑，他出声制止：“睡醒了再说吧。”

被拉得严严实实的窗帘透过几束细弱的亮光。马克说：“天已经亮了。”

爱德华多对此的回应是按灭了床头的台灯。

在室内薄薄的黑暗中，马克站在床上大睁着眼睛，他问：“你是同意了吗？”

“我没有。”爱德华多说着，慢慢坐到床上：“你一定要站那么高吗？”

马克有一瞬愣神，但不知道为什么，他就是默默坐了下来，默默把小腿深深埋进松软的被子里。他问：“你要睡了吗？”

爱德华多回答：“是的。正常人是需要睡觉的。”

马克看着他转过身扯被子和枕头，突然间，他被莫名的紧张攫取住了。他吊着一颗心飞快地问道：“你有多余的床垫和被子吗？”

这个问题的欲盖弥彰让爱德华多想要发笑。

他说：“我想没有。”

马克立即抽紧了肩膀，他仓促地回答道：“好的。”

他感觉时间缓慢地流逝了两秒钟，但他依然坐着没有动弹。不过他认为在意识层面上，他已经把两条腿挪到了床沿，只等着爱德华多让他滚出去。

好吧，睡沙发可以接受。马克想：可爱德华多真的他妈的这么铁石心肠，这真让人无法接受。因为他们很熟，还有一段情史，还是大学同学。他们应该睡在一起并心无芥蒂。

正当他想要说些什么的时候——晦暗之中爱德华多像搂住一只半大的小狗一般搂住他的腰，一下将他带倒在床上。肩膀撞上床垫，马克下意识蜷起，毫无防备的，他感到腰间的软肉贴着一只温热的手，他浑身僵硬，觉得惊恐。

爱德华多什么也没说。这沉默持续了很久，他们贴得很近，马克被扑在颈后的呼吸吓得不敢动弹，他头皮发麻，他甚至感觉到了爱德华多在看他。

爱德华多确实在看他。在黑暗中，他凑前去看，很不容易才看见马克后颈上轻微的汗毛竖起。他坦然将手伸进马克睡衣的下摆，像检查一件被外借多年终于归还的文物一般，他仔仔细细地、一寸一寸从马克的小腹向上摩挲，他的掌心停留在他腹部中央，感受着他支离破碎的呼吸，爱德华多一根一根抚过他的肋骨，于是不可避免地感受到他抓狂的心跳。可马克很安静，安静得仿佛在忍受。

“你是不是瘦了？”爱德华多问。

马克感受到那只手贴着皮肤又滑到了他的心口，他问：“我们是不是和好了？”

爱德华多笑了一声。马克的额前渗出汗水。

“你的心跳很快。”爱德华多说。

马克没有回答，爱德华多又说：“而且你硬了。”

“你会帮我吗？”马克问。

“不会。”爱德华多指责地说：“你吵醒了我两次。”

“好吧。”马克吸了吸鼻子，心跳依然剧烈，这种剧烈让他感到一种深深的无奈。于是他问：“你会亲我吗？”

“不会。”爱德华多说：“你说我被落下了（get left behind）。”

“我睡着以后呢？”

过了半分钟左右，马克仍未得到答案，他往后缩了缩，爱德华多只是把手放在他身上，这甚至构不成一个严格意义上的拥抱。他忍不住又开口问道：“会吗？”

这个问题太严肃，甚至需要庄重而审慎地面对自己的那颗心。爱德华多犹豫了很久，才说：“会的。”

于是，此前无数个日夜里，马克·扎克伯格饱含愤怒的思念、充满撕裂的委屈，在得到答案的顷刻间化作了半滴酸胀、怅然的水汽。这滴水汽落在他的心上，令他仓皇地意识到自己身上存在一个恐怖的圈套：没有逻辑，不可论证，他之所以想要和爱德华多·萨维林结婚，仅仅是因为他对他有着无数愤恨、庸俗、永不停歇的爱。  



	6. Chapter 6

当你决意要邀请一个人重新回到你的生活，你无法不梦见他离开的那一天。

关于那一天的梦里，你必然将带着希冀弥补所有差错的虚妄去检阅，你深究他的每一个眼神，感受每一个语气，你不能停下，因为你要逐帧查看是哪一个瞬间令他狠下决心。可他们的那一天好到不能再好，以至于令马克·扎克伯格无从下手。

那已是几年以前。前一夜爱德华多没有推三阻四，好约得令人惊讶，马克在电话中听见他轻易答应，错愕得酒都醒了一半。不知道为什么，那一晚爱德华多也带着醉意赴约，他们说了很多很多的话，期间不停大笑，躺在床上笑得颠来倒去，仿佛躺的是一艘驶在汹涌海面上的船。过了大半个夜晚，马克才突发奇想凑前吻他，爱德华多竟也欣然接受，就好像他第一次吻他那样。空气很久不曾这么活跃畅意，他们快乐得几乎无心做爱，两具身体紧紧相依，如此珍惜之间的热意，仿佛下一瞬间就要死去。某一个时刻，爱德华多抱着他，将脸埋在他肚子上闷闷地发笑。

他说：“如果我要和你一起生活……”

他如此抛出一个前提。

马克感受着来自腹部的、因为爱德华多说话而产生的颤动。他静静地等待着，脸上还挂着笑意，可忽然间，一个可怕的事实重重地叩了一下他的脊背：这句话再也没有下文了。

那一天的爱德华多醒得更早。马克在床尾睁开眼睛，世界在眼前倒挂，意识还很模糊，他躺着倒看站在一旁系扣子的爱德华多，于是便想起那个前提。

可他心中还残留着很多快乐，非常多很亲密的感情不受抑制地涌现。他躺着把手伸过头顶，去抱爱德华多的腿，接着手指攀上去要解他裤子的拉链。

他确切记得爱德华多笑了一声，很亲昵地，他分出一只手推了一下他的头顶，像推一只要从床上掉下来的猫。他低头看他，觉得马克仰着脸的样子颇像是在索吻，于是便跪下来用力亲了一下他的额头。

爱德华多说：“我是专程来和你道别的。”

  
  


当马克真正醒来时爱德华多已经不在身侧，梦境与现实在某一瞬间阴险地携手，但他也在顷刻间镇定。他相信这种镇定是必须具备的，如果你也需要邀请一个人重新回到你的生活，要知道情感不是唯一的方法论。理性、清明、克制，这些都是良好的、必须随身携带的品德。

他知道爱德华多一定在等他，于是他不急不躁地翻身下床，趿拉着拖鞋慢吞吞地去洗漱，还认真参考了达斯汀从电影里学来的珍贵经验：经过一番排查，马克确定了这个房子里没有第二根使用过的牙刷，没有口红，也没有别人的香水味。马克舔了舔口腔里甜甜的泡沫，心想他连牙膏都是原来的牌子。

手机里达斯汀已经给他发了无数条信息，忧心忡忡地问他进展如何，马克一边刷牙一边回复道：他正在过着一种孤寂的单身生活，并幻想自己将和一个冰岛男人结婚。

他已经有足够的数据，可以模拟出爱德华多·萨维林的生活：他只使用这栋房子里的一个房间，工作很少带回家中，不再喝酒，很快入睡，生物钟规律，物质欲望低迷得像那碗素饺子——连他的台灯都只有冷色光，厨房纤尘不染。不过他依然有一个令人瞠目结舌的衣柜，以便于伪装他不是一个亟待拯救的人。

而达斯汀飞快回复了他：他们一定会很幸福的！早点回来吧！

马克嗤笑了一声，不再回复。他的信心没有被这种低级的讽刺打消，反而还突飞猛进。他想：如果爱德华多想要过这样一种金属机器人般的生活，那么他们为什么不住在一起？

爱德华多在餐桌前等他，面前放着水煮蛋和西红柿，还有水煮西兰花。马克只看了一眼就觉得空荡荡的胃突然间饱了，而且饱得很憔悴。

见他落座，爱德华多将盘子推到他面前，好整以暇地冲他微笑。他睡得很好，充分的睡眠令他从容起来，好像昨夜的歇斯底里从未出现。马克必然不能理解这种充沛，甚至于他将这一切称之为孤寂——他人生的绝大多数夜晚建立在数不胜数的功能饮料上，他不能理解当一个人开始养成低盐少糖的饮食习惯、不再为感官的刺激支付注意力以后，他将会有多少富裕的精力用来追逐何等事物。

马克无言地吃了几口便把盘子推向一边，竭力使自己不要露出那种恹恹的神态。他说：“让我们进入正题。”

“我会搬到加州，我会和你住进一栋房子里，”爱德华多说。

马克不得不承认自己的呼吸停滞了一瞬，就像鼻尖触及了一个将开未开的宝箱。

“我们会共享无尽的刑期，直到我厌倦你和这场荒谬的婚姻。为此我要付出我现在所有的生活，丢下我所有的工作，忍受我父亲的唾弃，享受人们的同情与耻笑，就像多年以前我为你做的那样。”

十指交握、置于身前。爱德华多看着他说：“而你如此自信我愿意为你付出这么多，只为了离开你——而这件事，从地理意义上来说，我已经做到。”

“我说过了，”马克冷静得近乎冷漠：“代价高昂，但很值得。”

“让我再次为你展示那个诱人的前景：你拥有我，然后丢下我。就像多年以前我对你做的那样。”马克歪着头看着他：“同态复仇，你不会不喜欢这个。”

爱德华多不得不承认他昨夜描绘出的图景令人向往：在拥有了一个成功、孤单、别无选择的马克·扎克伯格以后，再羞辱他、丢下他、不再要他。

“我的一切在你眼中不值一提。”

“我没有这么说。”马克立即反驳。这句指责就像那盘水煮西兰花，他们都知道这一切只是为了给他添堵。

爱德华多继续说：“我们结婚是为了离婚。我还得为这诱人的前景付出一段婚姻。”

马克又露出了那种真诚而无辜的神情：“你试图让我愧疚，让我误以为来到加州你将一无所有。可事实并非如此，你的生活与工作不会丢下你，人们依然爱你，包括你父亲。”

爱德华多静默了一会儿，只是低头又从杯子里喝了一口什么——马克狐疑那是茶，但那其实是他从橱柜里翻出来的最后一瓶酒。他知道自己永远需要一瓶酒，以备此情此景般的不时之需。

“如果你想要更多，并不需要假装你什么都没有。”马克挑眉，语速飞快地问着：“你想要什么？我无意羞辱你，但这是我唯一能想到你还想要的东西——你想要多少？你知道30%不可能，15%？另一个5%？还是0.03%的某个倍数。”

爱德华多笑了一下，他庆幸马克·扎克伯格从来不明白他的爱中有多少束手无策，在道尽途穷前讨价还价是他的天然绝技。

“我什么也不要。”爱德华多说。

“我欣赏你的慷慨。”马克不动声色。

“我想你确实爱我。”

**“唯一且确切。”**

爱德华多看着他的眼睛：“你只有在骗我的时候才会把话说得如此动听。”

马克讥诮道：“那你这么聪明，一定明白我这次又在骗你什么。”

爱德华多不再看他了，他的视线移向窗外。他想：这样好的天气，好得仿佛昨夜的神并没有给他安排以任何恶毒的宿命。

“你知道吗？”他几乎是以一种漫不经心的语调说道：“是你出现在这里，而非我出现在加州，这之中本就包含了很多暗示：在我们之间，想要得救的人是你，不能再忍受的那个人是你，是你需要我而非我需要你。我没有任何愧疚，而你却有更多需要弥补。”

“如果重来一次，你想什么都要，你想两全其美。如果不能重来，”爱德华多笑了：“你想体验我体验过的，仿佛替我痛苦，以便问心无愧。”

“角色调换，同态复仇，当我把你抛弃，你于是得救。”

大概是酒精开始作用，眼前的人周身环绕着柔光。马克依然穿着他的蓝色睡衣，衣领敞开着，露出瘦而苍白的肩颈。即便记忆一次又一次地将他推向百万会员之夜，爱德华多依然无法看着这张脸，模拟出他设计那份合同构陷他的样子——他的衣领上甚至还沾着一块牙膏印，爱德华多用尽所有力气才能控制自己不要为此心软。他无法明白他怎能如此邪恶，即便此刻他就在他面前，爱德华多都依然搞不清楚他究竟在想什么：他在这里，说他爱他，唯一且确切。他说他此刻的爱是从前的爱的延续，那么那时他为什么这么对他，抱着这样唯一且确切的爱？

爱德华多说：“可我不要这样。”

  
马克没有说话。他想一切已经与他无关，这场对话脱离了谈判的性质，爱德华多只是在告知他。在他还在房间昏睡的时候，面前的男人坐在这里，他不知道他坐了多久，他不知道他在想什么。当一切被他脱口而出，马克忽然意识到，他来得太晚了：爱德华多·萨维林一直在等他，等待他问他要不要重新回到他的生活。

此刻，一种超然的、非人的冷漠突然间注射进了爱德华多的心。开口时爱德华多甚至怀疑自己已经不再爱他了：“同态复仇固然诱人，可我不要这样。”

  
窗外一切灿烂，如果他们效率够高的话，可以有一场冬天的婚礼。

  
“我要你重新拥有我，然后再次失去我。我什么也不要，只要你重蹈覆辙：离婚时我会给你我持有的股权，只保留0.03%。”

马克·扎克伯格不远万里来到这里，那么这里必然有他魂牵梦萦的一切。他如此年轻，如此富有，作为权势顶端的白人男性，他理应拥有别的人生，他来到这里是为了将他的人生翻过爱德华多·萨维林这个章节，哪怕花上三年五载也在所不惜：这是他的最后一程。

他想要弥补过往、消解诟病，他想要抹去他蓝色铁王座下的血迹，想要回校园时代的爱人，他想要一个别的结局。如果一切不能实现，那么他想痛他所痛，痛完心无所愧、继续启程。

爱德华多冷眼看他的贪婪，他心想：他以为他已经把足够多的痛苦摆上了牌桌当作筹码，还附上股份，诚意已如斟满的美酒般芬芳，而他该欣然接受。可痛他所痛有什么趣味呢？他要马克·扎克伯格重新品尝自己的痛苦，一生中最苦涩的那一个。他要他不能释怀。

无数个无梦无眠的夜晚，爱德华多都在品味他们之间横亘着的这样一个事实：重来一千次，当选择再一次落入到马克·扎克伯格的手中，他依然会选择他那个蓝色的、无可比拟的成功，即便他一生中最大的痛苦来源于这一次选择。

爱德华多知道的。他清晰地知道：此前此后，他们之间，再也没有任何选择、任何时刻能有这样惊人的破坏力。

他怎么可以得救？结局已经注定，既然无论怎样重来他都会作出同样的选择，那么他应该付出代价。爱德华多·萨维林已打定主意，一生都为这恶毒忏悔：线性的时间不存在让任何人重来的可能，可他也要他再痛一遍。马克想要翻过这个章节，那么他要他每一次回头看时，故事的字里行间都藏匿着0.03%的幽灵。他要他困在那次选择中不能走出，他要他不能摆脱，他要他不能得救。

他不是不宽厚的人，也不是不爱他。只是当爱德华多回看他的一生，众多声名、成就、辉煌在一刹那如湖上薄烟般散去，经受侮辱的瞬间都已跨过，尊严失守的时刻也已释怀，那些愤懑的、被暴雨淋湿的的片段他视同云烟——可无数个夜晚，四下无人，孓然一身，他坐在这里，他意识到他仍不能问出那个问题。

**他仍不能问出那个可耻的、怨愤的、自取其辱的问题：你为什么不能选我呢？**

  
为什么不能够选我呢？这个问题真的好重要。重要到爱德华多甚至觉得他这一生不会再有第二个问题重要如斯，以至于他愿意倾尽所有只为得到答案，可一个无法问出口的问题怎么能得到答案？他看着对面的人，心下不解，那个问题无法问出，他想：你怎么能独自得救？

那双钴蓝色的眼睛也直直地盯向他。马克脸色苍白，好像灵魂几乎顷刻间被那0.03%的象征意义所湮没。

“你疯了。”他说：“你给我一切，却以为这是惩罚，事实上我没有任何损失。”

爱德华多镇定地看着他：“我对你向来慷慨。”

“这毫无意义，而且愚蠢。”马克说：“你赌上这么多，只是为了讲一个让我痛苦的寓言故事。而事实上这无关痛痒。”

“我比你更清楚什么能让你痛苦，”爱德华多说：“而你出现在这里，恰恰反证了我的观察：你才是我们之中更为它痛苦的那个。”

马克看着爱德华多，他想他真的是一个太孤独的人，功成名就，光环加身，金堆玉积他视若无物，哪怕是他曾经凶恶宣称要拿回的一切他也如视尘灰。马克想：他是真的不想得救。

一切如此昭然若揭，爱德华多·萨维林几乎全部心神魂魄都囿于百万会员之夜中从未走出，只留堪堪0.03%的灵魂游荡人间。马克对自己的旧友旧爱甚至恨极反笑，他想：他非但不想得救，而且还不惜一切想要将他也拽回那个夜晚，为此他愿意献身殒命、玉石俱焚。

“我钦佩你的自以为。无论你怎么说，结果都是你将一切拱手相让，而我没有任何损失。”马克说：“容我提醒一句：你疯了，你让整件事情变得非常荒谬。”

“如你所说，成本高昂，但很值得。”

“我们之间有更好的解法。”马克说。这几乎是一种退让。

“你无法接受只是因为它给的太多，像个陷阱。我欣赏你对待合同的谨慎。”爱德华多和颜悦色道：“不如我再多要一点，以便让你感到安全。”

马克已经无法感觉到自己，彻头彻尾的冷侵占了他全部感官。他不动声色地盯着爱德华多。

“由我来决定期限。”爱德华多说：“关系、契约，或者你更愿意称它为婚姻？由我来决定什么时候结束，或者说，由我来决定你什么时候拿到股权。”

“那就是婚姻。”或是一柄在他头顶上悬而未决的达摩克利斯之剑，一道不知何时坠下的天谴。

爱德华多于是赞同道：“婚姻。”

“我会考虑。”马克说。

“考虑一份天价合同确实需要时间，”爱德华多善解人意地点点头：“我可以给两分钟。”

马克为他这种洋洋得意的样子恨得磨牙：“成交，华多。”

话音落下的下一秒，爱德华多笑着将对面的盘子拖了过来，马克看着那盘只被他吃掉几片西红柿的东西被爱德华多慢条斯理地尽数吃下。他瞠目结舌地看着这一幕，脑海里过电一般闪过了非常多画面，他无比荒唐地想到，或许政府与法律将他们定义为毫无关系的两个自然人，但此刻面前的人已经是他的丈夫，无疑且确凿。

无法再承受这种灭顶的荒唐，马克飞快跑到房间打了几个电话，还在给达斯汀的短信里犹豫了一下措辞，接着，等一切该做的事情做完，他围着床转了几圈，接着低着头，突然发起呆来。

一切发生得令他措手不及，哪怕他有备而来——马克甚至没来得及深思爱德华多最后的条件到底是一种怎样恶毒的逗弄，如今他终于有时间思考了，在万箭齐发的问题当中，第一枚抵达他额前的箭如此尖锐：他会在什么时候结束这段婚姻？

这个问题又让他茫然起来。他想：他们甚至还没有结婚，婚姻的流沙就开始从沙漏中漏下。他站在爱德华多的床边，默默地呆立着，那真的是一种完全空白、彻底放空的状态，以至于他过了很久，才看见脚上的拖鞋。

等他重新回到客厅时，爱德华多仍坐在餐桌边，那盘食物已经被他吃完，他正百无聊赖地玩着手机。他没有穿鞋。

“我请了律师重新拟婚前协议，他半小时后会过来。”马克说，手里攥着戒指，冒着冷汗。

“好的。”爱德华多头也没抬。

一种紧张捏住了他的心脏，马克口不择言道：“你也可以让你的律师在场，更加保险。”

爱德华多戏谑地看了他一眼：“我会考虑。”

马克紧紧盯着他每一个动作，他犹豫了许久才默默把戒指放在桌上，然后缓慢地用手移过去。爱德华多这才掀起眼皮看着面前这个小小的圈。

马克介绍道：“你可以戴在手上。”

爱德华多甚至没有半分犹豫，就像曾几千次接过别人的戒指那样，拿起来端详两秒便见怪不怪地戴在了手上。整个过程太快，马克还没有从自己的紧张中走出，甚至还有一点迟滞和放空，便看见爱德华多突然举起了手机，对他说：“比起这个，你能不能解释一下这是什么？”

马克确实是真心实意地疑惑了一下，他俯身凑前去看，看见爱德华多手里那几寸大的屏幕上挤满了同一个人愤怒的短信。

“你总是和一些克里斯蒂式的人交往。”马克如此下定结论。

“那是因为他出现在了我的脸书黑名单里。”爱德华多企图从他脸上找出一点心虚，不过这件事情总是失败。他责问道：“你把他拉进了黑名单。什么时候？我睡着的时候？”

“你们又不合适，你还不如爱克里斯蒂。”马克说：“他是冰岛人，你是巴西人，你讨厌听起来很冷的东西。”

爱德华多竟为这句话的荒唐不合时宜地笑了一声。

“你不爱他，为什么要给他花时间？”马克说。

爱德华多说：“克里斯没有教会你不要轻易断言别人的爱。”

“这不是断言，是推理。”马克看着他：“你不爱他，你对他的爱甚至不如对北极熊的。”

爱德华多指出：“冰川在融化，那不是爱，只是同情。”

马克笑了一下，说道：“返回桌面，华多，距离我第一次解锁你的手机已经过了十一个小时，而你至今都没有发觉你的壁纸变成了北极熊。”

马克说；“你对冰岛人的爱甚至不如对北极熊的同情——你真的要用这个词吗？你把你手机里那几千张图片称之为同情吗？”

看着手机桌面，爱德华多静默了好一阵子，他发现自己几乎已经习惯了这种突如其来的尴尬，最终他只好承认：“我对很多人的爱都不如对北极熊的。”

马克愣了一下，非常突然地，他有些走神，这个插曲像刚才那个戒指一样突兀。爱德华多低头看着手机上的北极熊，这个插曲也令他一时间也古怪地开始放空了。他本怀带着很多问责的心情，但北极熊无辜温驯的外表令他的心奇迹般地柔软下来，爱德华多感到，他心中一根始终隐隐发疼的倒刺，在这极其重要的几秒钟里，陡然被抚平了，如今那里又热又痒。

“你为什么这么做？”爱德华多问。

对于马克·扎克伯格而言，这是一个事实问题，而非一个情感问题。

他如实回答道：“因为你不可以重婚。”

爱德华多被这个答案逗笑了，不带任何讽刺或戏谑，但也大概也算不上是由衷的喜悦，他仅仅是觉得好笑，觉得快乐。那种温热的东西仍心口涌动，万分荒谬，他说：“你在嫉妒。”

事实问题变成情感问题，马克莫名其妙地看着他，然后说：“是的。”

嫉妒于他而言是一种负面的感情，他想不到这个东西究竟能带来什么好处，除了让爱德华多感到高兴。他有时必须承认他和常人有别，他真的搞不明白那些让爱德华多感觉高兴的东西是怎么一回事：长得像历史名人的狗，缩在卫衣兜帽里的猫，蠢兮兮的动物四格漫画。但马克很高兴自己能让他快乐。

“我以为你永远不会产生这种东西。”爱德华多强调了一遍：“嫉妒。”

马克耐着性子解释：“作为爱的副产品，这总是很难避免。”

爱德华多于是摩挲了一圈手上的那个人造的环。他说：“我很高兴你来到这里。”

“我知道。”马克说。

于是没有人再说话了。

在过去这漫长的十几小时里，爱德华多始终感到一种飘渺的荒谬，他觉得马克·扎克伯格所说的爱像是纸上推演出的一颗星星，理论上存在，但没有人见过。

可这时爱德华多想到：这个世界上真的有人能纯粹至此吗？他在寻找那条得救的路径时，潜入了最严密幽深的思考，接着一丝不苟地推演出了婚姻这个结论。扎克伯格固然严谨克制，可爱德华多不得不揣测一种可能性：在他思维漫天纷飞的草稿中，这个纯粹的人，他会不会有那么……哪怕只是那么、那么一秒钟的意乱情迷，让他想要放弃对其他路径的求索，转而为那颗草稿纸上的星星，找寻它必须存在的意义？

是否有那么一瞬之间，这个纯粹的人，他心中也有杂念，婚姻不再是方法，而是目的？

爱德华多十指交握，他大惑不解，觉得情感无比神秘，以至于他与爱僵持多年仍觉波澜四起、疑云重重，悸动与期许即便涌来千次他都感到陌生与仓皇。他如此疑虑，感到指上的环和眼前的人都暗藏许多秘密，所有他还需要很多时间才能看见：马克·扎克伯格出现在这里，这本就包含了对一切的答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等了！惯常来写点废话。这一章从清闲的十一月拖到考试月拖到放假拖到春节，能拖这么久也是我自己没有想到的……实际是这一章的内容在我这拖复一拖的日子里，莫名其妙反复改变，为这一章重写过很多更俏皮的版本，但都没能写完，看久了觉得越写越笨、越写越钝，开始质疑自己究竟有没有必要给世界滥竽充数。包括这一章写完就知道它很不讨巧，不大好看，也不可爱。但这艰涩的一程总算走完，它也不得不和各位见一面，好像很久以前看的比喻，花轿是追求过的，但这件事就像穷人，用牛车也要把姑娘拉出去。感谢你读到这里！下个章节见！


	7. Chapter 7

  
（7）  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
爱德华多向来欣赏马克处事的高效。在马克进入他家的第十四个小时，他们已经签好了婚前协议。签协议的时候只有马克的律师在场，他对爱德华多说：你应该读一下你的文件。为此爱德华多笑了一下，没有理会。马克也不再费任何口舌劝爱德华多细读他的合同：这是一幕威胁，是爱德华多又一次站在了悬崖边上。多说无益，马克只能承受他的报复。  
  
马克看着他在纸上签下名字，那张纸上留下了一个小小的墨点，他久久地凝视着，忽然间如烫伤一般收回目光。他看见那个墨点开始噗呲噗呲往外冒血。他有些困惑为什么自己如愿以偿却不觉快乐。  
  
协约签定，送走律师。马克看见爱德华多深吸了一口气，立即明白他在准备酝酿一种礼貌的送客说辞，他飞快出言打断了他：  
  
“通知他们——以防我走出这栋房子以后你就开始后悔。”通知家人、好友，通知那些必须知道的人——尽管马克认为除了他们俩以外并没有第三个必须知道的人。  
  
爱德华多被他这么着急忙慌地堵了一下，好气又好笑，但他还是顺从地开始打起了第一个电话。马克一直觉得葡语单词像是咕哝，大段的句子就像一大堆咕哝连在了一起。他听到了一连串激烈的咕哝。  
  
第一个电话只花了五分钟。挂断后爱德华多对马克说：“我父亲再也不会和我说话了。”  
  
马克善意地说：“我很遗憾。”  
  
爱德华多翻了个白眼。  
  
接着马克也打给了他的父母。爱德华多崩溃地发现自己为他口中的那句‘我订婚了’感到一种庞大的甜蜜——他想：他妈的，一个可笑的圈套，说不定他们会当彼此的丈夫直到老死。  
  
显然这个消息过于劲爆，他母亲在电话那端尖叫了一声，她说：“我就知道！”  
  
爱德华多用那种洋溢着甜蜜的诡异眼神看了马克一眼，后者狐疑地回看了他，爱德华多又对他笑了一下。马克立即起身站得离他远了一点。  
  
  
但尽管如此，马克手机上的那个天杀喇叭还是把一切都播放得天杀般的清楚，他们听见他母亲自信地和他父亲说：“我就知道克里斯和他之间有问题！”  
  
  
解释这个‘问题’花了很长时间，在他母亲对他与他同事的浪漫关系的丰富想象下，马克结结巴巴、百口莫辩。爱德华多用那种愤怒的、惨遭背叛一般的神情看着他，令他心虚得异常（可他没有背叛他！）。当他把爱德华多的名字抛出来后，新的问题产生了：他那个当牙医的父亲向他表达了诚挚的祝福与担忧，说熬夜熬出幻觉是很危险的信号。  
  
马克起初还耐心解释，爱德华多非常熟悉这种表情，如他所料，几句话后马克的耐心飞快跌到了恼火的层次且马上就要大发脾气，他看着马克冲着那个蠢喇叭喊：“我都不知道我的婚姻是个临床问题！你人真好，谢谢你告诉我！”他狠狠挂掉电话。  
  
  
“我很遗憾。”爱德华多诚恳道。马克恶狠狠地看着他。  
  
  
为了减少被嘲笑的时间，爱德多决定同时拨给大哥和二哥。  
  
“我们已经从母亲那里听说了。”他好心的二哥米歇尔如是说道：“你不一定非得和犹太人结婚，爱德，二十一世纪，婚姻是自由的。”  
  
大哥艾利克斯说：“我必须指出：并不只有马克·扎克伯格是犹太人，拉里·佩奇和谢尔盖·布林都是犹太人。而且谷歌更好。”  
  
爱德华多说：“我和他结婚不是因为他是犹太人。”  
  
米歇尔说：“说不定他们也是同性恋。你应该和他们认识一下。”  
  
爱德华多说：“我并不……”  
  
艾利克斯说：“父亲宁愿看到你和我结婚。”  
  
米歇尔添油加醋道：“他宁愿看到我们三个结婚。”  
  
“是的，是的，我明白。我也宁愿如此。”爱德华多说：“可我别无选择。”  
  
  
大哥立即表达了理解：“我们知道真爱是怎么一回事。”  
  
“真爱总是很歹毒的。”二哥也同情地表示了支持：“我们明白。”  
  
  
“这不公平。”马克在一旁抗议道：“我听不懂葡语。”  
  
“他听起来还是这么招人讨厌。”大哥没头没尾地说道：“我更喜欢你那个亚裔女友。”  
  
“我也是，她更可爱。”二哥附和道。  
  
“是的。有时，他有时听起来很让人头疼。”爱德华多看了马克一眼，努力用眼神平息他的不满，他补充道：“不过只是很少一部分时间。”  
  
大哥说：“我记得你之前喜欢亚裔。”  
  
“好吧，我只是……”  
  
二哥打断道：“而且喜欢的是女孩。”  
  
爱德华多被他们的一唱一和弄得颇为光火，他抬高了声音：“我很抱歉他不是个女孩！”  
  
“华多，”马克比了个手势：“用英语吵架。”  
  
“你爱他什么？一个只会说英语的美国佬？”艾利克斯自顾自地问：“你确定他爱你吗？”  
  
“他很有钱，艾利克斯。”米歇尔提醒道：“我们都爱他这一点。”  
  
“我明白了。”艾利克斯说。  
  
“是的，不，你没有明白，”爱德华多简直插不上嘴，他的眼神安慰毫无功效，马克已经在他对面飞快地生气起来，他仍穿着他那身蓝色旧睡衣，坐在那儿毫不掩饰地黑着一张脸，眼睛里又是谴责又是恼火。爱德华多焦头烂额地抵抗着心口的软意，他一边想到底要怎样才能把他衣领上的牙膏印弄掉，一边焦虑地想打断他大哥二哥的对话。电话那端已经热火朝天地换了好几轮话题，爱德华多慌忙而混乱地打断道：“以及，是的，我确定他爱我。”  
  
他把电话匆匆挂断，犹豫着要不要提醒马克他那个该死的衣领上有个该死的牙膏印——而作为报复，马克没有拨给他的姐妹，而是劈手拨给了他的公关。这一招颇有效果，爱德华多立即为克里斯·休斯在他的通话排名里如此靠前而狠狠地挑起了眉。  
  
克里斯说：“恭喜。可以把电话给华多吗？”  
  
马克不想让这个气人的机会白白流失，他惋惜道：“你不想听我说吗？”  
  
“给他吧。”克里斯和颜悦色。  
  
  
马克发现爱德华多在盯着他。  
  
  
克里斯问爱德华多：“你真的答应他了？”  
  
爱德华多拿着电话走进厨房倒水喝，马克忍不住在餐桌边上探头探脑，爱德华多的行为让他备受冒犯，他感觉回到了童年，偷听父母掩门交谈。  
  
爱德华多漫不经心地回答道：“是的。”  
  
“我猜他不是靠那些逻辑说服你的，对吗？”  
  
“他和你练习过，你应该明白里面有漏洞。”爱德华多说：“他没有论证他的爱。”  
  
“他爱我是这个逻辑里最重要的部分。”爱德华多低声自语道：“可一个人要怎么论证自己的爱？”  
  
有几秒钟里，克里斯完全沉默着，那种友善的静默过了一阵才传递到电话这端，而爱德华多看着冰箱上的反光，突然发现马克在餐桌边上左顾右盼，往他的方向望了好几眼后才像只不安分的猫一样凑过鼻子嗅他装酒的茶杯。爱德华多出神地盯着那一头卷毛：他嗅得谨慎又认真，勘测侦查了好一阵子才把嘴唇贴上去尝了一尝。  
  
这一幕像是发生过很多次，像一次刻意的蛊惑，爱德华多想：兴许是那六十个骂人天使为了令他接受某些磨人的命运而安排了这一刻这一幕。  
  
  
爱德华多一瞬不错地盯着，万箭穿心地盯着。  
  
  
电话这端沉默着，那端也沉默着。直到克里斯极小声地笑了一下，爱德华多才浑身过电一般明白过来他这沉默的暗示。  
  
“他已经论证了。”克里斯说。  
  
  
  
不论证本身就是一种论证，只是以另一种可怖无言的方式。马克·扎克伯格只字不提始末缘由与因果，不靠脉搏眼神与心跳，这其中包含了他将他的爱视作天理一般的不必提说、不言自明，这种不论证中甚至隐隐包含了一些责怪： **我很爱你的，你不知道吗？**  
  
  
  
这个话题因为达斯汀无法控制的大声怪叫而不得不提前转移。  
  
“你们说了什么？”马克问道。  
  
爱德华多看了他一会儿才问：“你想不想要戒指？”  
  
马克的表情立即就空白了，他甚至不知道自己是点了头还是摇头。只见爱德华多牵过他的手，取下自己的戒指在他手指上试了一下，尺寸基本合适。接着他们谁也没有说话，马克带着那种酥麻的痒意和达斯汀颠三倒四地聊了几句。一个古怪的念头在爱德华多脑海里突然滋长了出来：他想亲他。  
  
他们各自给其他朋友打了几个电话，电话那端频繁的震惊勉强让他们回到现实。接着爱德华多拨给了克里斯蒂，虽然这个女孩烧了他的床、见证了他那一年里所有尴尬的落寞，但出于嫉妒狂与嫉妒狂之间的天然共鸣，如今他们仍有联系。  
  
这个名字令马克如临大敌地竖着耳朵偷听，不一会儿爱德华多就大方地将手机一把塞到他手里，他握着手机愣了愣神，只听见克里斯蒂对他说：“你不要再骗他了。”  
  
为此马克的第一反应不是反驳，而是条件反射一般地看向爱德华多——爱德华多毫无准备地与他撞上视线，这一眼歹毒得惊人，爱德华多几乎哑口无言：马克看向他时紧张无措得好像被骗的人是他。  
  
马克反手就把电话给挂了，他被惹毛了：不悦、不快，而这一切不知从何而起。爱德华多下意识想辩解一些什么——可他根本什么也没有做！而马克·扎克伯格表现得像是他犯了天大的错！  
  
“你生气了。”他干巴巴地说：“而你清楚你没有任何生气的理由。”  
  
  
马克没有买他的帐。由于马克没有艾丽卡·奥尔布莱特的电话，所以他拨给了肖恩。  
  
  
爱德华多不可置信地看着他：“你居然邀请肖恩·帕克来我们的婚礼。”他分不清楚究竟是这个事实更令他愤怒，还是马克把肖恩放在了和他前女友等同的台阶上更令他愤怒。  
  
这完全是冲动行事，马克突然觉得有些理亏，但爱德华多越表现得像是被狠狠踹了一脚，马克就越感到恼火，他高声说道：“是你先开始的！”  
  
爱德华多开始邀请冰岛人，马克点开艾丽卡的主页给她发信息，但是爱德华多的前任更多。  
  
马克开始联系他的员工，说实话他和前任说话的语气和跟员工的没什么两样，所以爱德华多被这一招迷惑住了，不同的人名从马克嘴里跳出，嫉妒立即冲昏了爱德华多的头脑，于是他的前任邀请名单也越列越长。事态显然愈发严重，涉及到的不相干人士也越来越多，很难相信最后竟然是马克开始遏止事态，他抱着手大声讽刺道：“那就让这场婚礼变成你的前任派对！”  
  
  
爱德华多气笑了，他把水杯用力放在桌上，马克狠狠地翻了个白眼，不等他说出半句反击就跑回了房间，爱德华多听着房间里传来一阵嘈杂动静，听起来像是马克把他那个包重重地摔在什么地方。不一会儿马克穿戴整齐地背着那个惨遭蹂躏的包出现在客厅，用他可恨的傲慢姿态扬了扬下巴：“我要走了。”  
  
爱德华多无所谓似的挑了挑眉，走过玄关给他开门。马克转过身突然想对他说些什么，可爱德华多却表现得令他们像一对结婚多年的夫妻：一言不发、不欢而散。马克忽然有些挫败，甚至于有些沮丧，他跨越了整片海洋才来到这里，来之前所有人都嘲弄他的目的，达斯汀对他抱有的最大期望是“别惹华多生气”，他以为他不会的。可最终还是这样。  
  
他确实到了应该走的时候。可他还有一些问题想问。  
  
爱德华多静静地等他问。他很熟悉这种神情，马克在他面前，已然跨出了门外，可他仍转过身，用脚尖磨蹭地踢了踢门槛。他有话想问，他非问不可，可他犹豫不决。爱德华多耐心等待。  
  
  
马克抬起头盯住他的眼睛：“昨晚我睡着之后你有没有亲我？”  
  
  
这个角度太像是索吻。爱德华多觉得喉咙紧得不可思议，太多的血液争先恐后地从心脏涌出，他发觉自己无法说是与否，只能仓皇而诚实地点了点头。  
  
“在你让我不要走的时候。”爱德华多问：“你做的是噩梦吗？”  
  
马克说：“不算是。”  
  
怪异的情愫于此刻满得几乎溢出，马克匆匆地点头，他几乎要成功了：用那种成熟而冷静的姿态转身离开。  
  
可在他终于听见身后传来关门声的时候，马克慌不择路地拔腿就跑，他一生中都从未有过如此盲目不顾方向与目的的奔跑。他想：天啊，他完成了一件不可能的事情。  
  
而爱德华多站在玄关，孤身一人的时候他总是更克制与更冷静的，他尚有足够的清醒支撑他回到房间。可当他看到散落在床上的那套可笑的睡衣时，冷静克制土崩瓦解，他在一片眩晕中捡起了那件睡衣，几乎是下意识地翻动了几下。他如愿地看见衣领上那块令他数度心软的牙膏印，他发觉自己那样在意并非为了洗净它，而是亲吻它。他于是这么做了，他于是开始思念。  
  
空气中还残留着没有散尽的缱绻，爱德华多抬起头，以一种不可思议的心情环顾了四周，他为眼前的空旷感到无比的惊讶。  
  
  
也正是这惊讶，令他意识到了语言强大的矫饰作用。无论他们先前用逻辑与过往为彼此设下了多么精致的陷阱，用何等复杂的条约构建了一场以离婚为目的的婚姻，可当尘埃落定、人去楼空，爱德华多·萨维林忽然清醒地意识到了婚姻的本质是婚姻，爱情的本质是爱情，当它们合共加总，这一切便是一场没有回程的浩劫：马克·扎克伯格的深夜造访如狂风过境，不费吹灰之力便摧毁了他用多年受苦换来的舒适孤独，他令世间一切孤身孤寂再次不可忍受，而从此一切爱而不可得的蛛丝马迹在他眼里也将如犯天条、不可饶恕。  
  
  
手中睡衣衣料柔软，褪了色的灰蓝色令他刹那间陷入如沼泽般的旧日光阴。卧室里这如梦如幻的巨大幸福伏击了他，爱德华多妥协了。  
  
  
他妥协，他对这爱供认不讳：他承认他爱马克·扎克伯格爱得绝望如斯。此生他不再具备任何离开他的能力。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> *拉里·佩奇和谢尔盖·布林：谷歌的创始人，好像都是犹太人。
> 
> 久等了！跑图书馆飞快写了这插科打诨般的一章。  
>  虽然写是无人生还的绝境，但这篇故事的基调在我心里是欢脱的，因为我坚信EM的本质是高中生吵架。写这篇故事让我遇到了很多好人、很好的朋友，也不知道什么缘故开始写之后遇到了很多婚姻有关的人事、甚至见证了我的至亲家人正式步入了婚姻殿堂XD，还过了一个生日，顺利跨入合法结婚年龄（…）还有开篇以来收到了很多鼓励，感谢大家认真得几乎庄重的评论，非常感激！如果不考虑卡文的话这几乎是一场能称之为愉悦的写作体验。无以为报，只能快快完结！不再拖延！总之终于要完成“靠嘴炮让小马和华多结婚”这个写大纲时的神秘愿望了=3=下章我们一定能结婚！一定能结婚！


End file.
